A Sleepless Night
by EZRyder
Summary: FINISHED. A vivid dream awakens Vegita in the middle of a stormy night. This dream drives him insane and to turn against the other fighters. They battle only to discover another force is manipulating the Prince of the Saiyans Plz R
1. The Fallen Prince

The Fallen Prince  
  
  
  
"Where am I," said Vegita to himself?  
  
He had no idea where he was. He was standing alone, at the base of a mountain, looking out to a never-ending grassy field. A strong wind blew in from the right of him. Vegita looked down at his body, it was covered in the armor that he had worn through all of his young life until he realized that it was no longer of any use in battle.  
  
"Wait a minute this place does look familiar, but where have I seen it before," Vegita whispered. "That's it! This is the Torean mountain range on the planet Vegita, but how am I hear, Vegita has been gone for over 30 years?"  
  
The wind picked up and blew harder, and then it almost sounded as if the wind was speaking.  
  
"V…e…git……………a," the wind cried.  
  
"Whose there," shouted Vegita?  
  
"Ve…..gi……ta," replied the wind.  
  
"Show yourself, you coward," retorted Vegita.  
  
"Veg…i.ta," as the voice of the wind came closer and closer.  
  
"What do you want," screamed Vegita? "If you don't show yourself right now I'll flush you out myself."  
  
Vegita scanned the field where the wind was coming from but there was nothing there. "Alright, that's it, you asked for it," shouted Vegita. "I hope you know how to fight a Super Saiyan."  
  
Vegita clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and started to gather energy.  
  
"Veg…ita," the wind said again, even louder.  
  
"What the Fuck!" screamed Vegita, "I can't gather my energy, I can't power up, and I can't transform." Now Vegita was getting nervous.  
  
"Veg..ita," said the voice, it was really close now. Whatever it was it would be here soon.  
  
"Shit, screw this I am out of here," said Vegita. With that said, Vegita leapt into the air and then fell flat on his face. "Ok what is going on, I can't even fly. Its like I have become weaker then my wife."  
  
"Vegi.ta," said the voice. It was now right on top of him.  
  
Now Vegita started to run. He had no way of fighting whatever that thing is. He ran and ran.  
  
"Where are you going Vegita," said a familiar voice in Vegita's ear?  
  
Vegita slowly turned around. He gasped in complete shock at the figure that stood before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fa…fa…..Father," whispered Vegita.  
  
"Yes, it is me," said King Vegita, " and welcome home, my fallen prince." 


	2. Tainted Blood

2  
  
Royal Blood  
  
  
  
"Father how is this possible," asked Vegita? He stood there gaping at the man who was once the ruler of the mighty Saiyan people. King Vegita looked exactly the way he did the day that he gave Prince Vegita over to Freiza, for special training. King Vegita was wearing the royal Saiyan armor, the royal Saiyan Pendant, the King's cape that has been a part of the Saiyan heritage since the defeat of the Truffles.  
  
"But, how," cried Vegita, "you died at the hands of Freiza. He destroyed this planet and wiped all but a few of us out."  
  
"I brought you to this place while your body slept in order to speak to you. The only way that the dead can communicate with the living is to bring the living's essence to an neutral area of consciousness where the context and imagery is familiar. This place and my body no longer physically exists, and the only way that you can perceive me is in the form that you have seen me in and I can only see you as I have seen you in the past. This place that we have been to together, this is where I began your training as a Saiyan Warrior," replied King Vegita.  
  
"Yes I remember it now. This was the forbidden zone where only the priviledged few were actually strong enough to survive. I almost died in our first month of training but my will and your stubbornness would not let me. This place is beautiful, it's the only strong memory I have of home," said Vegita.  
  
He looked around at the mountains, remembering that the gravity of the planet was its strongest here. Only the royal family and the Elite class warriors were aloud to train here. He remembered his father was always pushing him to achieve a higher level. It was his hope that prince Vegita would be the salvation of the Saiyan race.  
  
"So I am actually asleep on Earth right now," said Vegita.  
  
"Yes," replied the King.  
  
"Is that why I have no powers," asked Vegita?  
  
"Yes," replied the King. "Your powers are stored in your body but for this place all I needed was your mind and soul. It is also to make sure that you will listen to me."  
  
He looked around at the open plain and felt a distant ache in his chest. This place was his true home and now it's barely even a memory.  
  
Vegita turned to his father, who had not moved an inch since he arrived. He just stood there and stared at Vegita. There was something in his expression that was different. Something was wrong.  
  
Why did you bring me here," asked Vegita? "And why did you call me the fallen prince?"  
  
"You are the fallen prince because you have disgraced me and you have failed as a Prince," replied the King  
  
  
  
"You brought me all the way here to tell me that I failed you,' asked Vegita?  
  
"Yes," replied the King. "I wanted to show you the place that your actions have disgraced, the people that you disgraced, the race that you have forgotten."  
  
With that said, hundreds of spirits walked behind King Vegita. They were all Saiyan warriors that had died over the centuries of existence. Some he even recognized, there was Nappa, Raditz, and his Uncle Turpin; who had taught Vegita the Garlic Gan attack a few weeks before he died in the Genocide attack of Freiza's.  
  
They all stood silently behind King Vegita and stared an icy cold stare at the prince.  
  
Vegita looked away from his father to the distant sun that was setting on the field. "I am a failure," whispered Vegita. "All that I have achieved in my life means nothing to my father." A tear rolled down Vegita's cheek. "How did I fail you?"  
  
"You failed. All of your subjects are dead, except for one," said the King. " You have allowed this one subject to become stronger then you. So shameful that my own son is bested by a….a commoner."  
  
"I don't know father," screamed Vegita. He bowed in the shameful truth. "I tried so hard to beat Kakarotto, and for brief moments I did, but he always manages to surpass me. Even his kid is stronger then me, I could never totally pass him no matter how hard I trained, or how hard I pushed my self, he always managed to get ahead of me."  
  
"What is even more worse is when you let him deny my families' revenge on Freiza. You let this Kakarotto destroy the creature that killed me, my Saiyans, my kingdom, and he even killed you."  
  
"I couldn't beat Freiza. I tried, so help me I died trying, to defeat that lunatic," cried Vegita as he remembered the day on Namek when he was defeated and tortured to death at the hands of Freiza. He still had the scar on his chest from where Freiza pierced his heart.  
  
Vegita placed his hand on the armor where his heart would be. He had never forgotten that day, as it was the day he had failed to avenge the Saiyan race. Also it was the day that Kakarotto achieved what Vegita should have rightfully, The Super Saiyan transformation.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kakarotto did not destroy Freiza, he only badly beat him," said a now stunned Vegita. "My son Trunks destroyed Freiza and his father King Cold," said a now proud Vegita. "You see our family did get a measure of revenge on that tyrant that destroyed our home."  
  
There was a low rumbling as the Saiyan spirits talked amongst themselves. Vegita could not make out what they were saying but there was not a very pleasant tone among the warriors.  
  
.  
  
"You mean that tainted Hybrid," shoute King Vegita. "The biggest disgrace that I have ever had to endure in the Hall of great Saiyan Warriors. The shame of knowing that my son has allowed non royal, not to mention non Saiyan, blood to enter our ranks." "Trunks is an abomination of nature, and for that I do pity him. He had no control of whom he was going to be born into. I blame you for allowing this travesty to be unleashed into this world. "  
  
Vegita was totally stunned by his father's statements. He had basically just called his grandson an atrocity, and he was angry at him for mating with a non-royal saiyan.  
  
"I have disgraced my homeland, my people, my father," said a now solemn Vegita. "All because of my earth family."  
  
"Cross-breeding is allowed in our culture except at the Royal level. The bloodline must remain pure, I taught you that when you were training. The strength from our people is through our purity and unity in mind, body, and blood. If a royal member did mate with another species then they would be dubbed traitors and be executed. It has happened before."  
  
"Fortunately for you, you will not be executed. The fact is that you had no choice but to mate with another species since there was none of us left, but the fact remains that you still have to be punished," said the King  
  
For this disgrace your punishment is that you can no longer call yourself a Prince, or even a Saiyan, you are exiled from your brethren" said the King. "Now leave us……Earther. Go back to your small life, and your deviant son."  
  
With that said the whole gang of spirits broke out into laughter. Nappa stepped forward, pointed at him and laughed. He had gotten his revenge on Vegita.  
  
Vegita fell to his knees, totally shocked by the turn of events. "Father, No," were the only word he could manage to say.  
  
King Vegita and the other spirits ignited into a ball of flame, and the field exploded. The wall of flame came at Vegita, he through his arms over his face to protect him from the flames.  
  
"Ahhhhh……Father," screamed Vegita as the flames hit him.  
  
Then there was just blackness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegita…..Vegita are you all right," said a warm voice.  
  
"Huh….wha…..where am I," said a disoriented Vegita?  
  
"You were dreaming," said the kind voice. "You are home."  
  
"Bulma," said Vegita. "I'm back, it was a dream."  
  
"You were having a nightmare," said Bulma.  
  
"No, it was more then a nightmare," whispered Vegita. "It was a vision of my father."  
  
"What happened," asked Bulma?  
  
"Nothing, I just need some water," said Vegita. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom  
  
"Are you sure," said Bulma?  
  
"I SAID I'M FINE WOMEN," screamed Vegita. He slammed the door and left a stunned Bulma speechless.  
  
  
  
Vegita flicked on the light to the bathroom. He slowly walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face a few times to calm his nerves down. He looked into the mirror at the person staring back at him. He just stood there for a long time staring at the man he was.  
  
"I am a failure," he whispered.  
  
He put his hands over his face and just stood there breathing and put his elbows on the counter.  
  
"I am nothing now," were the only words that escaped his hands. 


	3. The Mirror

3  
  
The Mirror  
  
  
  
An hour passed, and Vegita did not move from his stance. The shock of all that his father said to him had started sink in.  
  
He was now an outcast from both his homes, an alien to the humans and an exile to the saiyans.  
  
"Have I lost my way," whispered Vegita? "Has being on earth made me forget who I originally was, or where I have come from?"  
  
Vegita raised his head and looked into the mirror. The image that looked back at him was the face that had been full of pride and honor. The face that had taken many thousands of generations of Saiyan rulers to mold and shape into the perfect warrior was gone. Now it was just a face.  
  
"My pride. The one thing that has kept me alive all my life, the only thing that helped me survive my servitude with Freiza is gone," said Vegita "Taken, by my own father. This is a punishment worse then death itself."  
  
Vegita just stood there and stared in silence for a while. The only sound heard were the sound of raindrops falling against the outside of the house.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door.  
  
"Vegita are you okay," asked a Bulma in a nervous voice.  
  
"I said I was fine women," said Vegita. He did not yell at her this time.  
  
"Vegita, I am your wife and I can help you. Please just unlock the door, I want to talk to you about your father," said a now more stronger willed Bulma.  
  
Vegita unlocked the door and Bulma now stepped into the bathroom. She had her hair down, and a light green robe on, Vegita turned back to the mirror. He just stared at his face, a cold unblinking stare.  
  
Bulma walked over and put an arm around him.  
  
"Vegita, what happened in your dream," asked Bulma. Her tone was so calm and soothing. Vegita had rarely seen this side of her.  
  
"It's nothing," said Vegita.  
  
"Come on Vegita, we've been together for years. I know when something is really bothering you. You haven't been this distraught since the day Goku died at the Cell Games," said Bulma. "This has something to do about your father."  
  
"It's none of your concern," replied Vegita.  
  
"You know what, in all the years we have been together you have barely mentioned anything about your family. All I know is that all your family is named Vegita," chuckled Bulma. "I mean how hard is it to call someone in your house and they all show up."  
  
"That is not funny," said a now angry Vegita. "The name Vegita is a given name too all Kings and Princes in the royal family. It's the highest honor to be called Vegita."  
  
"Ok then your father…" said Bulma  
  
"You don't get it," said Vegita cutting her off. "You will never understand what I am going through this is something you humans cannot grasp."  
  
"So just because I am not a Saiyan I would not understand. Come on tell me, even though I am not a saiyan I may help with what's bugging you" replied Bulma.  
  
"I can't tell you what's wrong," said Vegita. "It will just make things worse if you get involved."  
  
"Vegita, I am involved whether you like it or not. Now tell me what's wrong," pleaded Bulma.  
  
Vegita turned his head and faced her. "You are what's wrong," said Vegita quietly.  
  
"Me, what have I done," said a stunned Bulma.  
  
"Its not what you did it's who you are. You are human," said Vegita.  
  
"So is that suppose to mean anything," said Bulma.  
  
"Yes it does," said Vegita. "It means I am a disgrace to my Saiyan name."  
  
"What," screamed Bulma. "How has me being human somehow disgraced you."  
  
"It has," said Vegita. "You see, the royal bloodline is the symbol of strength and purity of spirit in my culture. To taint that bloodline is like slapping every Saiyan to ever exist in the face. I have tainted this bloodline with yours, I have bred an offspring with this taint, and now I am being punished for this disgrace."  
  
"You are being punished, how," asked Bulma? "Did they take a way your powers?"  
  
"No its much worse then that," said Vegita. "They took away my pride, my title, and my honor."  
  
"Who is doing this to you," said Bulma?  
  
"All the saiyans that have ever existed, but my father was the one who told me this," said Vegita. He put his head down and breathed.  
  
"Vegita don't worry," said Bulma. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "You will be fine, don't worry. You are still here on earth, you have a family."  
  
Vegita pushed Bulma away from him, and pinned her against the wall. "DON"T YOU GET IT. WITHOUT MY PRIDE AND MY HONOR I AM NOTHING," screamed Vegita. "YOU AND TRUNKS HAVE MADE ME AN OUTCAST EVERYWHERE. I HAVE NO HOME ANYMORE." In his rage his energy level spiked causing the mirror to shatter behind him. Vegita looked at the twisted image of himself then he turned back to Bulma.  
  
They stood there in silence, the only sound after that was the thundering rain outside.  
  
Finally Bulma, with tears running down her cheeks, got the courage to utter something. "Vegita..I..I," stammered Bulma.  
  
"You're sorry," said Vegita. "You're sorry that you're husband has lost everything that he holds dear because of his family. You're sorry that you are the main reason that I have been disgraced by my family and my race. You're sorry that our son is the constant reminder of this disgrace that I will suffer for the rest of my life."  
  
Vegita released Bulma and turned away from her. He looked at the shattered mirror. The image boring into his soul, cutting every bit of humanity that he had created on this earth. He stared at the image with pure hatred for what has been happening to him, and then suddenly something finally clicked in the back of his mind.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," whispered Vegita With that said Vegita powered up his ki and blasted the mirror into a thousands shards, and put a hole in the side of the building. "I…I have to leave this place. Maybe if I get away from here and find my true saiyan self then maybe I will earn my pride back."  
  
Vegita ran out of the bathroom. He went down the hallway to the other end of the building. He keyed the keypad and opened the door. There in that room was all of Vegita's private mementoes. His scouter, a part of his space pod, Android 19's head his trophy after their battle so long ago, and there at the center of the room was what he had come for. His last and final link to the past, his Saiyan armor that he battled Freiza with. He had repaired it after his return to earth and he used it in the battles with the Androids. He had discarded after that fight as he called it a useless deadweight. Now it was the most important thing to him.  
  
He quickly changed into a black jumpsuit and put on the armor  
  
"Vegita," yelled Bulma as she caught up to him. "Why are you doing this, come back to bed we can talk about this." Bulma's eyes were teary and here face was stricken with fear.  
  
"Leave me alone, I know what I am doing," said a now determined Vegita.  
  
He walked back to the bathroom to where he put the hole in the way. Bulma was thankful that the hole was only the size of the room and not the whole house.  
  
"What's going on" said a voice outside the doorway?  
  
Vegita turned and too see his son. The person that would forever symbolize his fall from grace. The person who had caused all the other Saiyans in the universe to turn there backs on him and abandon him. Vegita just stood at the opening in the wall and stared a cold dead stare at his only son.  
  
Trunks looked at his father apprehensively, feeling the cold hard stare bore into him. He then glanced at his mother who was wide eyed with fear. The 13 year old was now aware that this was more then a parental squabble. Something was terribly wrong, and for some reason he is involved somehow.  
  
"Is there something I've done wrong here," asked Trunks? Breaking the silence in the room. Vegita just stood there staring at him. Bulma looked at Trunks, then Vegita, and back to Trunks.  
  
"Nothing is wrong sweetheart," said a nervous Bulma. "Go back to bed."  
  
"Don't jerk me around here," said a now annoyed Trunks. "I know something is up and it's big, because dad has his armor on."  
  
"Its…..Its..," stammered Bulma.  
  
"I am leaving," said Vegita in a cold tone.  
  
"Can I come," asked an eager Trunks?  
  
"No," said Vegita.  
  
"Why not," asked Trunks?  
  
"Because I am not coming back," said Vegita.  
  
This news stunned both Bulma and Trunks. "Did I do something wrong," asked Trunks?  
  
"Yes you did," replied a Vegita coldly. "You have robbed me of something that has been apart of me my whole life."  
  
"Daddy," screamed Trunks. He leapt over and grabbed Vegita's arm. "I am sorry for what I did, please don't leave me and mom. I can help you get what you lost back. Please we can go on another adventure."  
  
Vegita looked down at his son. The kid was teary eyed and trembling. Vegita shook off Trunks and turned towards the hole. "Beat it you little brat," was all he said.  
  
Trunks grabbed Vegita's leg and pleaded with him to stay. This was the last straw for Vegita.  
  
"I SAID ENOUGH THIS," he yelled. With that he transformed into a Super Saiyan. His golden aura flamed up, tossing the unsuspecting Trunks across the room and out the doorway. He turned and faced the direction where Trunks flew. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ME, AND EVERYTHING THAT I HOLD DEAR. I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU ABOMINATION."  
  
Vegita quickly turned around and stepped onto the ledge. Bulma sensing that she was about to loose him finally snapped out of her daze and turned towards Vegita. "VEGITA, NO," she screamed. She dove to grab onto her husband, but he blasted off into the air and all that was left of him was a trail of golden light.  
  
Bulma hit the ground on the ledge hard. She pulled herself up, tears running down her face. He was gone.  
  
She looked at her hands. They were all covered in blood, it was from the glass of the mirror that had shattered. It had cut her hands up; she just stood there and looked at it. The blood on her hands had destroyed the man that she loved. It had driven him away from her. Leaving her alone with Trunks, the person that Vegita had once regarded as a hero. Was now nothing more then a piece of trash to be tossed aside  
  
Trunks came up beside Bulma, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears. He looked back at her in the same way.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I am sorry," cried Bulma. She grabbed him and hugged him. He looked out to where his father had been, thinking of the last words that he had said to him before he left too never return to him.  
  
I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU ABOMINATION.  
  
The rain continued to fall as tears ran down both their faces. 


	4. The Rebirth of Evil

Authors Note: This chapter is shorter then the others but I feel it advances the plot well. Notice the foreshadowing.  
  
  
  
4  
  
The Rebirth of Evil  
  
The Serent Northern mountain range, 1000 miles north of Capsule Corp, is a tranquil and deserted place; and it is also one of the most dangerous places in the world. It's monstrous mountains and jagged cliffs made it impossible for civilization to cultivate. Its strong and erratic winds make air traffic almost impossible to fly through here.  
  
No one dared ventured up here. There wasn't any reason for the humans to risk death traveling these mountains, and that's the way that the lone Namekian liked it. Piccolo sat in his cross-legged meditation stance on top of one of these mountains. Deep in thought and mental discipline, not even the high winds of the approaching storm could disturb him.  
  
"Hmmmmmm…..Hmmmmmmm…..," said Piccolo in his mind. "I must make my mind like a clean slate; my aura as pure as the fallen snow on these mountains. Concentrate you can do this."  
  
He slowly lifted off the ground as his energy began to increase. The winds began to pickup and blow Piccolo's cape. He clenched his eyes closed and strained his mind.  
  
Slowly the ground beneath him began to shake, the electricity began to shake from his body.  
  
The mountain beneath him began to slowly shake apart into jagged rocks. Thousands and thousands of car sized rocks shook away from the mountain. These rocks did not plummet to the ground but hung in mid air, surrounded by a white aura.  
  
"There, I am almost there," said Piccolo.  
  
The rocks now began to rise over Piccolo's head. It was a cloud of stones, threatening to fall at any second if his concentration were broken. Piccolo now bent his head in total concentration as a vein began to protrude from it. The wind was now roaring as the cloud of rocks slowly formed into a ball in the sky.  
  
"I did it. I finally managed to, huh, what the hell was that," cried Piccolo. The rock sphere began to shake apart, as his concentration was broken. "Oh no."  
  
The rocks began to fall towards the earth, and Piccolo was right in their path.  
  
"Shit I got to deal with this first," said Piccolo. He shot down towards the ground and put his hands forward. "Ma-sen-ka," screamed Piccolo as he threw his hands behind his head then brought them forward. "Blast." A huge beam of energy shot skyward. The beam cut through the rocks like a knife through butter. All the rocks were incinerated in seconds.  
  
"Damn it, I almost had it," said Piccolo. He had almost completed the technique of controlling his telekinetic powers. This would have led to a whole new level of techniques that not even Goku has mastered.  
  
"There is someone out there, not to far I'd say 60 miles from here. I think its Vegita, but it's not the same energy feeling that I have felt from him before," said Piccolo to himself. "He is transformed and is moving very fast. Something is up I better go check this out."  
  
With that said, Piccolo blasts off into the air and powers up his aura and heads towards the direction Vegita was flying in.  
  
"I sense a dark presence in Vegita, this is not good, I had better be ready to fight him," said Piccolo. "This could be a problem for the Earth."  
  
  
  
Trunks stood in his room. His head was cut from his dad's attack, but he didn't care. His dad was gone, and never coming back. It was his fault somehow; his existence has hurt his father and driven him away. His hair turned from a bright purple to a dark soaked red.  
  
"I can't just let him go like this," said Trunks to himself. " I have to help him."  
  
Trunks walked over to his closet and opened it. Inside the closet were various articles of clothing and training gear. Trunks selected a black Gi for himself, put on a black belt and his orange boots.  
  
Trunks ran towards the back of the building, to the rear exit. He was about to key the pad to open the door.  
  
"Where do you think you are going," said an angry tone?  
  
Trunks turned around and there was his mother looking very upset at him.  
  
"I am going to get dad back," said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, didn't you hear what Vegita said before he left," said Bulma? "He said he would kill you if he saw you again."  
  
:"I know its just I can't just let him disappear forever without knowing why he stopped loving me," said Trunks. Tears began to roll down Bulma's face. She knew that Trunks was as stubborn as his father and she could probably do nothing to stop him.  
  
"Trunks, your father has been hurt really badly. Not the physical hurt but his soul has been torn to shreds," said Bulma. " He has gone back to his old evil ways. When I first met your father he was going to destroy the earth. He had this evilness inside of him, I thought it died when you were born but now its back and it scares me because he is a lot stronger now then when he lost it. You don't know what he is like when he is evil. If you go out there now, he will not listen to you he will just pound you until you die."  
  
"I know what I am doing," said Trunks. "I am a Super Saiyan too. I can take care of myself. I will bring him back to us." Trunks opened the door and stepped out into the rain.  
  
"TRUNKS," screamed Bulma running after him. "I can't stop you but let me say this. Do not let your guard down for a second. Vegita is not the strongest fighter on the planet but I would say that he is the smartest. Don't let your emotions get in the way. With Vegita in this state of mind, if you let them get in the way he will use them to kill you."  
  
"I will be careful, and thanks mom," said Trunks. He hugged her and walked out to the middle of the yard. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks lifted off the ground and turned back to his mom. "I will bring him back to us, even if it kills me," said Trunks and he turned around and took off into the sky and shot out of sight.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of," said Bulma. She went back into the house and picked up the phone to call for help. 


	5. The Ressurection of The Evil Prince Vegi...

5  
  
The Resurrection of the Evil Prince Vegita  
  
  
  
The rain pelted Vegita's face with a fury that would make most men crumble to their knees. Vegita did not even notice that he was wet as he flew across the mountain range. His mind was totally focused on his goal, to regain his honor and pride.  
  
To accomplish this goal Vegita came up with two conclusions. One he must defeat the only warrior he has not defeated, Kakarotto, and he must also defeat his two offspring to make sure that they will never ever challenge his rule and power. To show that the way he trains and fights is far superior to them. They always achieved the next level so quickly while Vegita trained for years to even come close, now he would show what hard work would achieve.  
  
This thought made Vegita's aura flare up even more as he flew. They had been earth saiyans, trained on earth and somehow this planet had made them far superior to any saiyan that had ever lived. Even beyond his family, the supposed strongest Saiyan Bloodline to ever have existed. That is why they were the rulers of all saiyans, the elite of the elite. No one dared talk badly of the name Vegita.  
  
This thought made his smile for a brief second.  
  
"I will have revenge for you father," said Vegita to himself. "I will return the honor to our family, and then I will have to solve my other problem that has taken my honor."  
  
The other solution was his deviant son, Trunks. The symbol of his disgrace and dishonor to his family, and now he must destroy him. Vegita still didn't relish the idea of destroying his only child. It was like cutting of a gang-green limb, even though it was apart of him it had to be removed in order to save the rest of him. Still cutting of an arm is a very difficult task with the pain-involved afterward. That is why Vegita had not destroyed Trunks at their house, he had not got the nerve up to destroy him just yet, but he would eventually. Time would allow him to forget his feelings for his family.  
  
  
  
Vegita was so totally focused on his goal that he failed to notice the large power that was approaching him, until it was almost there. Vegita stopped in mid air and looked in the general direction of the incoming presence.  
  
"Trunks, you fool, I told you I would destroy you if you follo…," said Vegita. "Wait a minute, that is not Trunks. The power level is almost identical to his, but it's not a saiyan power," Vegita just hung their in mid air and studied the power, until it finally dawned on him. "It's that God Damn Namek."  
  
As Vegita stared, a ball of light appeared on the horizon. As it grew Vegita saw the form of the Namek warrior approaching. "Great that is all I need, some more people interfering with my goals," growled Vegita. "Oh well, I guess I could use a warm up."  
  
  
  
Piccolo flew as fast as he could, trying to catch Vegita. As he got closer to him the evil energy with in him grew larger and darker.  
  
Something is really wrong with Vegita, thought the Namek. I think he may have reverted back to his original self. This could be trouble as he is a lot stronger then he use to be, and if he goes all out I have no chance against him.  
  
Piccolo finally caught sight of Vegita; he was floating in mid-air waiting for him to show up. Piccolo stopped about 20 feet away from Vegita.  
  
"What do you want Namek," asked Vegita, very quietly?  
  
"I felt your power level and it has changed since I last saw you," replied Piccolo.  
  
"I know, I have been training for a long time," said Vegita.  
  
"Its not the fact of the size of it, but the way it is," said Piccolo. "It has reverted back into the evil power that I sensed when you arrived on earth years ago with Nappa."  
  
"Oh really, and you came all this way to tell me that I have changed," said Vegita. "Well do you remember the last time I was evil you died. Feel like repeating the experience."  
  
"I didn't come here to fight you I came to try and help you," replied Piccolo.  
  
He moved a little closer to Vegita.  
  
Vegita jumped at him and with a swinging backhand chop, sent the Namek flying into one of the mountains. "Do I look like I never need help from a puny little Namek like you? I am Prince Vegita, heir to the saiyan kingdom and the strongest fighter in the universe," screamed Vegita. "After I have finished of Kakarotto I will do what I was born to do, rule the universe," Piccolo crashed into the mountain; unable to get control of his flight he hit the ground with explosive impact.  
  
Piccolo sat up in the crater his impact had caused, he grabbed his jaw where it had been hit. It had been broken; Piccolo quickly snapped his jaw back into place and got up. He looked towards where Vegita floated. He was standing there with his arms folded, and rain pelting his golden form as he waited for him to come after him.  
  
Piccolo quickly threw off his turban and cape. They hit the ground very hard under their weight. He flew back to where Vegita was.  
  
"Why are you doing this," asked Piccolo? "You were happy here on earth like I was, there is no need to return to the way you were. The evil prince that you were is dead, he died when you came to realize that there is more to life then fighting and destruction."  
  
"You don't get it do you," replied Vegita. "You were born on earth, raised as an earthling, I was not. I am a saiyan by birthright; my people will conquer the galaxy and destroy whoever opposes us. I will follow that code of honor and regain my pride, even if it means destroying this planet and all its inhabitants, including you."  
  
:"I am now a guardian of the earth and I will defend this planet to my death if I have too. YOUR EVIL ENDS HERE VEGITA," screamed Piccolo. His aura flared up and surrounded him, his power level increasing as the earth around him began to shake.  
  
"Very impressive, you have improved a great deal since I last saw you battle," said Vegita. "But your measly power level is still no match for mine. Prepare to fight the strongest Super Saiyan on earth." With that Vegita's aura grew bigger and brighter. Vegita screamed his lungs out as his power shot up like a bullet. Piccolo stood there stunned by the power he was showing.  
  
"He, has gone far beyond me, he may be stronger then Goku," said Piccolo. "I am going to have to hold him off until help comes."  
  
The storm turned more violent. The lightening shot from the sky and was absorbed by Vegita's aura. The air turned even more violent as it blew out from the aura that Vegita was emitting. Piccolo had to put his aura to its max to stay where he was. Then Vegita stopped screaming and looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Having fun yet," he asked almost mockingly. "Well then I guess I'll push it to the next level." With that said the light of Vegita's aura blew out and blinded Piccolo. Vegita's energy level shot up so quickly that Piccolo almost couldn't keep up with it.  
  
Through the whiteness all Piccolo could hear was Vegita's unearthly scream. Piercing him to his very soul. Something powerful had awakened in Vegita and now it put the whole earth in jeopardy.  
  
The light slowly died down and all that was left was Vegita. His face looked very determined, his muscles ripped to they lokked like they would almost burst, his aura was flashing and spitting off energy in all directions. The storm had become more intense along with Vegita's power, the rain and wind was flying in all directions. Vegita didn't even notice it; he just stood there starring at Piccolo.  
  
"Now are you ready to fight me Namek," was the only thing Vegita said?  
  
Piccolo just stood there in midair stunned by the awesomeness that Vegita had been hiding from everyone for so long. Not since Goku went Super Saiyan level 3 that Piccolo felt so insignificant. He did not stand a chance against him now. There is only one man on this earth that could possibly be able to beat him. He just hoped that Goku could sense what was going on and came soon.  
  
"Welcome to Hell on Earth," screamed Vegita, he charged forward at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo tried to zanzokuden out of the way, he reappeared about a hundred feet away from where he was, right where Vegita was waiting to bring his fist into his face. The impact of his fist sent Piccolo spiraling back. Vegita moved right above him and gave him a double-armed hammer blow. This sent Piccolo zooming to the ground.  
  
He hit even harder then before. This time he had trouble getting up; the blow had punctured his left eye and was bleeding profusely. Piccolo gritted his teeth and stood up to face Vegita who was just floating there smiling at him; this smile did not last as Vegita started zooming to the ground like a missile. Piccolo slowly raised his hands above his head and powered up a ki blast.  
  
"MA-ZEN-KA-HA," screamed Piccolo. The huge beam of energy shot out at Vegita like a bullet.  
  
Vegita just put out his left arm and grabbed the beam. He then threw it behind him, the beam just shot for open space.  
  
Piccolo just stood there stunned by what Vegita had just done. "He blocked one of my strongest attacks as if it were nothing," he said to himself. Vegita then hit Piccolo with a knee to his midsection, then he leapt over his head and soccer kicked him across the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, look at that green goof bounce, I should have played soccer," laughed Vegita. Piccolo soared into a huge pile of rocks, they shattered in all directions and Piccolo was buried under the remaining ones.  
  
"I…f...if this ke…eps up," said a barely conscious Piccolo. "I…am…a…dead…man." Piccolo then fell unconscious with the sound of Vegita laughing and moving closer to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the planet in a small little cottage in the middle of a forest, a light flickered on in the upstairs of the house.  
  
"What is it, honey," said a sleepy ChiChi.  
  
"Its Gohan's video transmitter," said a tired Goku. The incessant beeping had just wakened him from his deep sleep. The transmitter was something that Gohan had given them so they can keep in touch after he moved out on his own. "Yes, Gohan its dad."  
  
The image was not of his son, but his girlfriend, the beautiful young warrior Videl. Her eyes were very worried looking; this made Goku come awake in a second. "What is it Videl, Where is Gohan," he asked?  
  
"He got a call from Bulma, she was in tears and hysterical, saying something about Vegita going insane and attacking Trunks and taking off to like destroy the planet. Gohan took off to Capsule Corp. to take care of her, and before he left he asked me to call you and ask if you and Goten could go get Vegita and Trunks," replied Videl. She was very upset about what was happening but her warrior instincts had taught her to control her emotions and she kept her focus  
  
"Trunks is missing too," said Goku?  
  
"Yes he took off after Vegita," she replied.  
  
"Okay, I will take care of this, you go back to bed," said Goku.  
  
"Thank you Goku," said Videl. "Good Luck and bring my Gohan home." She smiled and winked at Goku then the monitor flicked off.  
  
Goku smiled and thought about those two and how much they really cared about each other. Goku snapped back to reality and shot out of bed. He quickly threw on his gi and belt.  
  
"Where do you think you are going," said ChiChi? She was sitting up in bed staring at her husband  
  
"The planet is in trouble, something is wrong with Bulma," said Goku.  
  
"Is she okay," asked ChiChi who got a worried look? "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"If you want, you can get out of bed and go over to Capsule Corp. and take care of Bulma and tell Gohan to come help me. There is something bad happening."  
  
"Good idea," replied ChiChi. She shot out of bed and quickly changed into her normal wardrobe.  
  
Goku went over to Goten's room. The nearly 12-year-old boy was snoring away; Goku picked up Goten's gear and threw it on his face.  
  
"Hey, what the heck is going on," said an angry Goten?  
  
"Get dressed we have got work to do," said Goku.  
  
Goten looked at his clock. "Its 4:30 in the morning what is so important that we have to get up so early? We are not farmers here," said Goten.  
  
"Oh its just the matter that Vegita has gone berserk and is going to destroy the planet and now Trunks is out there looking for him and he's probably going to get killed unless we help him," replied Goku.  
  
"Oh," said Goten. He got up and through on his gi. If Goten were taller he would look exactly like his father.  
  
Goten stepped out of the house to see ChiChi lifting off in an air car and zooming away.  
  
"Where is Mom going," asked Goten?  
  
"Too look after Bulma until I get Vegita back," said Goku.  
  
"Ok then lets go, teleport us to where he is," said Goten.  
  
Goku put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated hard. He stood there for 2 minutes trying to lock onto Vegita. He put his hand down and looked at Goten.  
  
"It looks like we are doing it the hard way. I can see Vegita's energy but I cannot lock onto the exact location of where he is. The storm activity that is on the other side of the world is scattering his energy signal all over the planet and I cannot Instantaneously Teleport us there because he could be anywhere," said Goku.  
  
"Ok then which way do we go," asked Goten?  
  
"That way," said Goku. "The energy I felt is strongest in that direction. We will fly that way until we come across Vegita."  
  
"Then what," asked Goten?  
  
"Then we do what we have to, to get Vegita to come home," said Goku. "Lets go." With that said they both powered up into the Super Saiyan forms and took off into the sky and shot towards the oncoming storm. 


	6. A Son' Plea

Authors Note: This chapter is really violent and very dark so let the reader beware.  
  
  
  
6  
  
A Son's Plea  
  
Vegita stood over the broken body of Piccolo, he was a mess, his right hand was smashed to pieces, his right leg was missing below the knee, his head was totally smashed in. Vegita reached down and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up on to his remaining foot.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you don't die on me just yet," said Vegita. He slapped Piccolo across the face and he slowly came around. "Ah there we go, I thought you had a little more fire in you. You use to be a lot tougher then this, but I guess I am just too much for you." He laughed at the misery that he was causing Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo who was barely conscious and was half blind as his left eye was totally smashed. All he could barely manage to do is gurgle some incoherent garble. He tried so hard to gain some energy but the quick beating he had taken had zapped all the energy in just defending the attack. Now he was in a lot of trouble.  
  
"So you are the guardian of this pathetic planet, I guess you can say that all things come to an end even this place," said Vegita. He let go of Piccolo, as he fell Vegita gave him a swift front kick right into his stomach. Piccolo went flying into the air, Vegita appeared above Piccolo and axe chopped him across the chest. Piccolo went shooting back to the ground with enormous impact. Now Piccolo was unconscious and barely breathing.  
  
"I guess this completes my warm up," said Vegita. "I have to say that it was fun pounding you but now I think I have to end this." He powered up his ki, and formed his hand into a stop hand signal. He aimed it at the bloodied Piccolo.  
  
"Now be gone from my sight you lousy excuse for a guardian," screamed Vegita. He unleashed his Big Bang Attack towards the ground.  
  
  
  
A blur of motion caught Vegita's eye, and as he watched his ki attack zoom towards the ground, the blur moved over Piccolo and they both disappeared from Vegita's sight. The Ki attack struck nothing but the earth, the explosion was enormous as it engulfed several of the surrounding mountains and the huge forests at their bases. Fires were blazing all over the place; these once peaceful mountains were now nothing but a war zone.  
  
"Who did that," screamed Vegita? He scanned the area with his mind, but the energy from the blast was blocking him and he couldn't sense who was out there. "Whoever you are you're dead," screamed Vegita.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks leaned against the rocks and looked to where his father was standing. The man that he once respected was now on an insane rampage. Trunks looked over to where Piccolo was leaning against the rocks, he had been beaten up pretty badly. He needed to get him to Dende soon or he would be dead, but he couldn't leave without his father plus if he tried Vegita would spot them in a sec and Trunks couldn't fight him with the Namek on his back.  
  
Trunks hair had turned back to the mix of purple and red from the wound he had earlier. His mind was racing, Vegita had not detected him yet but he knew that wouldn't last.  
  
"I guess, I had better get up there and fight him," said Trunks. He reluctantly got to his feet and transformed back into a Super Saiyan. "I don't know what good this will do against a level 2 but I got to stop him. Piccolo hold on Goku will have felt that blast and be on his way," said Trunks.  
  
  
  
"SO, you are the one who wrecked my fun by stealing my training dummy," said Vegita. His face had a methodical smile on it.  
  
"He is not a training dummy, he is a warrior too," said Trunks. " He helped teach me and Goten how to fight Buu. He is Goku's and Gohan's friend, I can't just let him die out here." Trunks floated up towards where his father.  
  
  
  
"Dad, why are you doing this," said Trunks? The rain shifted suddenly from a wild furry to a drizzling downpour. "I thought you liked these guys and this planet."  
  
"I never really liked this place, these humans are so weak and they think that they are the best thing in the universe," said Vegita. "The only reason they still exist is because of us Saiyans and our bizarre habit of saving them from obliteration."  
  
"Dad, the human's are a good people, I mean mommy is one and so are some of the defenders of the Earth," said Trunks.  
  
At the mention of Bulma, Vegita's smile disappeared and an angry face appeared. "These humans are the reason I have lost my pride and my honor," said Vegita. "My father told me in a dream that I was a failure because of this planet and these people. He stripped me of my honor, and left me a shell of my former self." The air grew cold as Vegita began to become angrier. "This planet has weakened me and I will not let that happen, I will remove all obstacles in my path, become the strongest warrior in the universe, and purge myself of this human side that I have developed here."  
  
"Dad, you can't do that," said Trunks. "This planet is our home, I am your son. We live here and we were happy here."  
  
"You are no son of mine, you human. The thought of my blood tainted with human is ghastly. I just realized it now," said Vegita. "I am a Saiyan and I live to conquer and destroy all that do not bow down to me, and I will start my new reign with this planet."  
  
"DAD, stop this," screamed Trunks. The tears were rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't let this happen, he had to stop his father. "I can't let you do this Dad."  
  
Vegita disappeared and appeared right in front of Trunks, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him face to face. "And what are you going to do about it," said Vegita?  
  
Trunks flew a flying knee right into his Dad's jaw. This sent Vegita back a few feet. He grabbed his mouth and held it their in pain for a few seconds. Vegita, then put his hands down to a fighting stance, he spat some blood that had protruded from his mouth.  
  
"Big mistake, sonny boy," said Vegita. He zanaoukened behind Trunks and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. "I am going to have to teach you to respect the ruler of this Universe," Vegita whispered into his ears. Trunks went wide-eyed with fear. Vegita threw his son forward and gave him a flying double-footed dropkick to the face.  
  
Trunks went sailing down the mountainside, with Vegita right after him. Trunks quickly flipped around and fired off a one-handed ki blast. Vegita easily blocked this attack, but was unable to block Trunks, as he appeared above him in mid distraction. Trunks right fist connected with Vegita's face. Vegita went crashing into the mountain and stopped about half way.  
  
Trunks stood there in mid-air gasping his breath and holding his cheek where he had been kicked. "Now dad, do you want to stop this and come home to mom," said Trunks, as he stared into the hole?  
  
A beam of light appeared at the end of the blackness, it shot forward at Trunks like a bullet. Trunks barely dodged the ki attack. "Phew that was clo…Oh Shit," said Trunks. Vegita was right there and he threw a hard left punch into Trunks' chest, Trunks bent over gasping for air. Vegita did not let him get his air back; he gave Trunks a spinning kick to the side of the head. Trunks went screaming into the ground like a meteor.  
  
He hit back first against the ground, with Vegita landing with a knee strike to his mid section right after him. Trunks screamed in agony as his rib bones cracked and smashed under the pressure. Vegita stood up over Trunks and looked at him.  
  
"Now you were saying something about stopping me," said Vegita? He laughed at his son's misery.  
  
"Dad I love you, please stop this and come home," pleaded Trunks. "Me and mom really do love you, and we want to help you."  
  
"Love," said Vegita. "What does love got to do with this, this is about honor, respect and my pride. You don't get it love makes a warrior weak, and it has made you weak. Now that I have shed the love I had for you and your mother, I have realized my true potential. I will be the greatest fighter in the universe." Vegita stepped on Trunks' chest and pressed down causing Trunks to cough up blood and for him to scream in agony.  
  
The rain was falling on Trunks is face as it washed the blood of his face and down to the ground. His golden hair turned back to the lavender purple as it became soaked in the puddle of blood that had formed around his head. Trunks screamed and coughed, as his last bit of energy was leaving him.  
  
Vegita just laughed and pressed harder on his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat at her dining room table, she had a tea in front of her but she had barely taken a sip.  
  
"Bulma, is there anything else I can do," asked Gohan? He was leaning against the wall waiting for his mother to get here so he could go help Vegita.  
  
"No, thank you Gohan," said Bulma. She hadn't moved she just stared at the mug her eyes dripping tears.  
  
Gohan went to the window and looked out into the rain, a horrible night to be out in. Gohan could sense the fighting off in the distance. He dared not tell Bulma that Vegita and Trunks were fighting, he was scared that she would go out there and get hurt. Now it looked as if Trunks' energy was quickly fading. Come on Mom get here, I got to go help Trunks before he dies, thought Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, what is wrong," asked Bulma?  
  
"Oh, nothing Bulma," said Gohan, lying right to her face.  
  
"GOHAN, don't toy with me, what is wrong," said Bulma, her face now very angry?  
  
"Umm, Vegita and Trunks are fighting," said Gohan very quietly.  
  
Bulma's heart sank, her son and husband battling to the death out in this storm, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Gohan, who is winning," she asked hopefully?  
  
"Vegita," said Gohan very sadly.  
  
Bulma's eyes wept with tears. Her son was dying out there and she couldn't stop it. She buried her head in her arms and leaned over the table knocking the tea onto the floor, smashing the cup.  
  
Gohan quickly cleaned it up and put the glass in the container. When he was finished that, he saw the running lights of an air car landing outside.  
  
ChiChi ran into the house to see Gohan standing over Bulma, with his arm around her trying to console her. "What is going on here," she asked?  
  
"Vegita and Trunks are fighting, and Trunks is losing badly," said Gohan. "I have to go and help him, my dad and I are probably the only ones that can stop Vegita." With that said Gohan ran out the door and shot skyward and roared off over the horizon and was out of sight in a minute.  
  
  
  
ChiChi watched as her son went off to battle, his light vanished and he was gone. She turned around to where Bulma was sitting. ChiChi went over to the table and sat down beside Bulma. Bulma lifted her head and looked at ChiChi.  
  
"ChiChi, tell me I have been a good wife and mother," said Bulma.  
  
Stunned by the question, ChiChi just said the first thing that came to her mind. "You have been excellent in both," said ChiChi. "Do not think that this is your fault, its not. It's that man's fault; I always thought that he was hard to handle, and I live with Goku."  
  
Bulma smiled for a second and looked at ChiChi. "What if he never comes back, I will never get the chance to say goodbye, or tell him that I love him, or tell him…," cut off Bulma.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart," said ChiChi. "You are going to see them both again and you will tell him yourself, what you were going to tell him." ChiChi looked at Bulma. Bulma was hiding something in here face, and ChiChi knew that it was big.  
  
"Bulma, what is it," said ChiChi?  
  
"I can't tell you, it will only make things worse," said Bulma.  
  
"Tell me and I will judge the severity of the situation," said ChiChi.  
  
  
  
"You are not going to like this, but I am pregnant," said Bulma. ChiChi sat there stunned and then she fell out of the chair and fainted. 


	7. No Holding Back - The Rescue

7  
  
No Holding Back – The Rescue  
  
  
  
The rain began to lighten on the mountain range, and the only sound was the wind and the insane laughter of Vegita.  
  
Piccolo glanced over what had remained of his cliff after the battle between father and son. He had regained some of his energy but he wasn't going to try anything now. His face was smashed in and he could barely make out what was going on. They were both at the bottom of the crater, Vegita was standing and Trunks wasn't. This is looking bad for everyone, Vegita has gone a lot further then I suspected his power would go. Even Trunks couldn't stand against his new power; this is insane the more the Evil in him grows the stronger he becomes, thought Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo, then felt something at the back of his mind. Several large powers were approaching the battle. Good the cavalry is here, thought Piccolo.  
  
Trunks lay there at the bottom of the crater, his gi shredded, his body racked with searing hot pain. He had been beaten down, very badly and now he was at the mercy of the man that he had once called father.  
  
Vegita stood over his victim with a wicked smile on his face. "I'll admit that I had trained you better then I had originally thought. You are one tough fighter," said Vegita. "Unfortunately the time has come for me too finish the job."  
  
Vegita picked up Trunks by the hair, the blood dripping off of Trunks' hair and running down his face. His eyes were barely open, and Vegita could see that the boy was hurting. Vegita pulled his other hand back and formed a ki blast. The blue energy was glowed brightly as Vegita put it to Trunks' forehead.  
  
"Now my deviant son, I will end your existence," said Vegita. He pulled the hand back again and prepared to throw it in Trunks' face.  
  
"Da…..addy," said Trunks.  
  
Vegita stopped right in that stance. He was frozen in thought of what to do. Suddenly the energy in his hand disappeared and he stood there, his eyes focused on his son; Trunks' blood was running down his face, his tears were welling, as he was frightened to death.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME," said Vegita? "I have killed hundreds of people in the past, why can't I kill him as easily." He then threw trunks across the crater. Trunks smashed into the crater wall, causing rocks and dust to fly in all directions.  
  
"God Damn, this humanity, I thought I had gotten rid of it already," said Vegita. "Damn these emotions, they are getting in my way. They're making me weak." Vegita put his hands to the side of his head, and clenched his eyes. "YOU ARE A SAIYAN PRINCE VEGITA, YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR LOVE, AND PITY," he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vegita," said a voice from behind Vegita. Vegita turned around to see who was there.  
  
"What the," gasped Vegita, as an orange blur appeared in front of him. The blur moved with lightening quick reflexes and sent a spinning sidekick to Vegita's head.  
  
"Fucking, cheap shot," screamed Vegita, as he went sailing towards the crater wall. He quickly put his arms out and pushed off the rock, he then back flipped up the wall and pushed off and shot back at the blur. "Now its your turn to hurt, Gohan" he screamed.  
  
Gohan landed for a second and then took off at Vegita. They collide with explosive impact, with both exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks. The battle was fierce, with not one person landing a single blow. The energy of the punches was crumbling the surrounding mountains.  
  
  
  
Piccolo tried to get up, but his body still did not have the energy to stand. He just sat against the rocks and looked out towards the battle. Gohan is amazing, he is matching Vegita move for move. They are like equals, and at the rate they are going they will not be landing any blows any time soon.  
  
Piccolo heard the sound of someone landing behind him, then another person. He turned around to see the approaching figures.  
  
"You look like hell, Piccolo," said the friendly voice of Goku and behind him was his youngest son Goten.  
  
"Hehehehe, I've had a bad night," said Piccolo.  
  
"Here take this," said Goku who reached into his belt and pulled out a senzu bean. "You look like you need a boost."  
  
Piccolo took the bean and quickly chewed it up and swallowed it. He felt the overwhelming warmth pass through his body, as his injuries were instantly healed and his energy was restored. "Much better," said Piccolo. He then gritted his teeth and his body started to shake.  
  
"Dad, what is Mr. Piccolo doing," said Goten.  
  
"Watch," replied Goku. With that said a new leg shot where his old one had been cut off. Piccolo quickly got to his feet and turned to Goku. He was looking out over the battle that was going on down there.  
  
Through the haziness of the rain Goku could make out see that fighters were bouncing off the walls and bouncing back at each other. Vegita was in his golden Super Saiyan aura and Gohan was in his blue aura of his Mystic form.  
  
"Wow, they are really going at it," said Goten, who came up beside him. "Why are they fighting dad, I thought Vegita was on our side."  
  
Before Goku could answer him, Gohan landed a punch on Vegita's face; this sent him spiraling back into the crater wall. Vegita quickly blew away all the rubble and fired a huge ki blast at Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the beam. The beam pushed Gohan back against the wall, Gohan could not deflect the beam no matter how hard he tried, and Vegita just kept pushing up the intensity.  
  
Goku looked at Goten, and pulled a senzu bean out of his belt. "Goten," said Goku, Goten turned his face towards his father.  
  
"Yes dad," he replied.  
  
"Take my last senzu bean down to Trunks," said Goku, he pointed at the collapsed part of the crater. "He's under that pile of rocks, go around the fight to avoid losing the bean, but hurry he is dying under there."  
  
Goten nodded to his dad, grabbed the bean, and took off on foot around the edge of the mile long grater towards Trunks.  
  
"What are you going to do," asked Piccolo? As he said that Gohan deflected the beam into space but Vegita had taken the second of hesitation and zanzoukened right in front of Gohan and punched him in the mid section, Gohan was stunned for the moment and Vegita began to pound him with a fury of fists.  
  
"I am going to end this once and for all," said a really pissed off Goku. "If Vegita has gone back to his evil ways, then it is up to me to stop him right here right now."  
  
"Goku, you don't know what Vegita is like, he's different," said Piccolo. "He has gotten a lot stronger then he was when you battled him at the tournament. His evil side has awakened in him, it has given him a power increase and it has also made him a lot more aggressive and vicious. If you go out there to fight him right now then you will have to go all out, there is no half way in this fight it's do or die."  
  
Gohan had managed to make a comeback from Vegita's relentless assault. He caught him with a quick right hand and then followed him with a spinning front kick to his mid section. This sent Vegita back across the crater, holding his chest.  
  
"You are right Piccolo," said Goku, as he turned Super Saiyan. "There is no holding back in this fight. I am going to settle this with Vegita once and for all, even if I have to kill him. You might want to stand back for what I am about to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the pit, both warriors stood facing each other. Gohan had really taken a pounding.  
  
"Damn it," said Gohan. "I really have to maintain my fighting skill. Vegita is a lot tougher then the last time I fought him."  
  
Vegita let out a loud laugh at Gohan. "Your throwing in the towel all ready, you little brat," said Vegita. "I thought you were all tough with that Mystic power of yours. You are pathetic. If Kakarotto was here right now he would be ashamed of what he would see."  
  
"Vegita, I am not here to fight you to the death, I just came to save Trunks from you," said Gohan. " I am only fighting you at an equal level I can go much higher then this."  
  
"I know," said Vegita. "I have not been fighting you all out either. If I had you would be fucking lying over there next to my son and that Namek. I am far superior to you, I only gave you a chance so I could show you that your measley Mystic powers were nothing compared to the awesomeness of a Pure Super Saiyan." With that said Vegita fired a huge ki beam at Gohan.  
  
Gohan countered with his own beam, "KA-MEH-HA-MEH----HA," screamed Gohan as he unleashed his monster of a beam. The two ki blasts collided in a test of strength, pushing against each other to see who had the strongest beam.  
  
The earth beneath them cracked under the stress of the energies firing. The crater had avalanches all around it. The two aura's of the fighters shot into the air as they increased their energy levels in order to overcome the other.  
  
"Hahahaha," screamed Vegita, over the roar of the beams. "If that's all you got, then take this. FINAL FLASH." Vegita quickly adjusted his hands and his beam's intensity doubled in size and strength.  
  
It pushed against Gohan's beam with ease and no matter what he did he couldn't slow it down. His energy level was plummeting. How the Hell can Vegita keep this up, my energy is draining, he must really have a larger energy store then I do, thought Gohan.  
  
The Final Flash pushed Gohan's beam almost back to Gohan. Gohan pushed hard, he screamed, he unleashed all his hidden energy, and ultimately it was futile. Then another beam shot out of the sky and connected with the two beams at the point of the struggle.  
  
The explosion that erupted sent Gohan flying into the wall of the crater, he was stunned and down for the moment. Vegita had been blown back a few feet, but he was still standing strong. He looked towards where the beam had come from.  
  
There stood Goku, with a fierce look in his face, his aura was flaring up. Vegita had been so caught up in the battle with Gohan he had not realized the arrival of Goku and his other son Goten.  
  
Goku peered down at Vegita with a cold stare; beside his was the fully healed Piccolo. They both leapt into the air and landed in front of where Gohan landed in the crater wall. Goku nodded to Piccolo, who began to dig for Gohan under the rock pile. It took him only a few seconds to pull a badly battered Gohan out of the rubble.  
  
"Take him to Dende, get him healed up," said Goku. "I will deal with Vegita myself."  
  
"Right, got it," said Piccolo. He picked up Gohan, threw him over his shoulder and shot skyward. They were out of sight in a second leaving the two remaining fighters.  
  
  
  
"So you have come to stop me," said Vegita. "You gonna tell me why I should come home, and why I love my family."  
  
"No," said Goku, his face was very cold.  
  
"So you came here to fight me, and fight as equals just like at the tournament," said Vegita.  
  
"No," said Goku, without looking away from Vegita.  
  
The two Super Saiyan auras were flaring against the still falling rain. The two warriors stood only feet apart staring each other down.  
  
"So, then what are you going to do," snickered Vegita?  
  
Goku just gave a small smile. "This."  
  
Goku brought his arms over his head and crossed them. He quickly spread them wide and brought them below his shoulders, and with this movement he let out an ear-piercing scream. The shockwave hit Vegita like a wall; it sent him flying back about ten feet, before he could stand his ground.  
  
A brilliant flash of white light emitted from Goku's aura, and Vegita had to look away from the light so to not be blinded by it. The ground beneath began to shake violently, and crack apart spewing lava from the earth.  
  
Vegita took to the air to avoid the lava. As he floated there all he could hear was the screaming from with in the light. The clouds began to funnel above Goku's aura, and never ending bolts of lightening shot down through this funnel into the aura. Vegita felt the power level of Goku go shooting up, way above his own.  
  
The light began to retract into the aura, and Vegita looked towards the light. The light expanded like a shock wave in all directions. Vegita covered his face again, as the wave of energy hit him. After the light wave passed Vegita pulled his hands from his eyes and looked at Goku.  
  
His jaw dropped at the sight before him.  
  
There was Goku, standing there like a statue, in his Super Saiyan Level 3 form 


	8. Revival - A lull in the battle

8  
  
Revival  
  
  
  
The unrelenting raindrops roused the young warrior from unconsciousness. Goten finally pulled himself together after being buried in the sudden avalanches, caused by his dad's transformation.  
  
Goten had almost reached Trunks, but the speed of the avalanche and the fact that Goten was keeping his power low to go undetected by Vegita, caused Goten to be buried under hundreds of rocks. The only part of his body still above ground was his face and neck.  
  
"Phew, that was a close one," said Goten, his eyes blinking back the rain that fell. He looked over to where the battle was going on. There stood Goku and Vegita just staring at each other, no words were spoken just the locking of their eyes.  
  
Goten noted that his dad was in his ultimate form. The level 3 Super Saiyan, with its long flowing golden hair, and its entire body ripped with muscles. He was unstoppable in this form.  
  
Goten kept staring at his dad, when something had dawned on him. "Oh yeah, Trunks. I got to save him," said Goten. He looked into his right hand to see that he still had the bean. "Now, where is he?"  
  
Goten felt the energy levels of the air. Goku's was the strongest and Vegita's was just under it, this made it difficult to locate Trunks as the two fighters were distorting the energy level around the crater.  
  
Goten pulled himself out of the rubble and scanned the rubble for any signs of Trunks. Goten was starting to freak out, Trunks was very weak before the avalanche, if he had been hurt as badly as Goten was then.  
  
All of the sudden Goten saw a small movement in the bottom of the rock pile. It was Trunks' arm and it looked like it was trying to get itself unburied from the rubble.  
  
"Hang on Trunks, I'm coming," screamed Goten. He took of flying down the hill, he reached it in second, to find that Trunks had already pulled his other arm and head out of the rubble. Goten grabbed Trunks' arms and pulled him the rest of the way out.  
  
"Trunks, oh man what did he do to you," said Goten? He picked up Trunks by the shoulder and held him like a wounded soldier.  
  
"I..I..I couldn't beat-t-t him," muttered Trunks incoherently. His head was dipping in and out of unconsciousness. His gi was torn to pieces, his body was covered with bruises and blood, and his mid section looked as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it.  
  
Goten reached into his belt and pulled out the bean his father gave him.  
  
"Here, swallow this, it will fix you up as good as new," said Goten.  
  
Trunks swallowed the bean. He felt the warmth pass through him as his energy was restored, and feel his ribs mend back into place. His eyes blinked open and the first thing he saw was his long time friend looking over at him.  
  
"What's going on," asked Trunks? He was still very disoriented at what had happened after his landing in the rocks.  
  
"Well take a look, Trunks, my dad and your dad are about to go at it," said Goten.  
  
Trunks looked over at the two fathers still staring at each other with the rain still falling around them.  
  
"Goten, my dad is in trouble, something is really wrong with him," said Trunks. "He has reverted back to his old self and now I think he is going to get clobbered by your dad."  
  
"What happened to him," asked Goten?  
  
"He had a dream or a vision, it caused him to scream at my mom and then throw me across the room. He took off and I followed, only to find him pounding Piccolo down, I grabbed Piccolo before Vegita had the chance to kill him and then I fought Vegita. The next thing I know I'm being held by my throat with my dad about to kill me, but he couldn't do it," said Trunks. "The fact that he didn't kill me means that he is still good somewhere inside. There is a struggle between his past and his future going on inside of him. I got to try and help him before your dad kills him."  
  
"Ok," said Goten. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I have got a plan," said Trunks.  
  
  
  
"ChiChi," screamed Bulma, as she bent down to help her friend who had fainted on to the floor.  
  
"Um, wha, pregnant," said ChiChi. Bulma grabbed some smelling salts from her cupboard and rubbed them under ChiChi's nose. She shot up like a bolt, and starred at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, why didn't you tell me this sooner," said ChiChi? " I thought we were close friends."  
  
"I know, I meant to tell you, but I only found out a few days ago and it still hasn't sunk in just yet," replied Bulma. They both got up and sat in their chairs. "I didn't even tell Vegita yet, and now I don't think I ever will."  
  
"Nonsense, Bulma," said ChiChi. "Our boys will bring him back, I know it."  
  
Bulma burst into tears and ChiChi ran over and hugged her. "Why did he stop loving me," sobbed Bulma? "I mean he had this weird dream, and now he has turned away from us and hurt me."  
  
"I don't know," said ChiChi, as she looked out into the rainy night.  
  
Bulma stopped crying and slowly pushed away from ChiChi.  
  
A fresh wave of determination crossed her face. "I am not letting him leave me this easily. I am going to find him and my son and drag them both back here and make things right again," stated Bulma.  
  
ChiChi was totally stunned by this 180' turn by her friend. One minute she was crying like a baby and the next she was standing tall like a warrior. "Are you sure about this," said ChiChi?  
  
"Yes, I am," said Bulma. "I love him ChiChi, and I will fight for him, and I will die before he ever leaves me." With that said Bulma got up from the table and ran out the back door into the rain. ChiChi got up and ran after her into the night.  
  
"Bulma, wait at least let me drive my air car," screamed ChiChi. They both got into the car and took off into the stormy air. 


	9. A New King is Born

9  
  
A New King is Born  
  
  
  
The drops of rain continued to pound the ground surrounding the crater, but these drops could not penetrate the golden light that was enclosed inside of it. The ground began to shake as the dome of light began to grow bigger and brighter.  
  
At the center of this light, stood two of the strongest warriors on the face of the earth. Their constant stare unbroken by the howling wind, or the shaking ground; they just stood there enveloped in their golden auras.  
  
Vegita finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well, well, I have finally found an opponent that is really worth fighting," said Vegita.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," said Goku.  
  
"Fine, but you know that this is a continuation of our fight from the tournament. I am going to kill you this time," said Vegita.  
  
"We'll see," said Goku, and as he said that he shot off at Vegita, like a blazing light. He almost reached Vegita when he zanzoukened beside him and punched him right in the side of the head.  
  
This punch sent Vegita sailing into the wall of the crater and pushed him a mile across the underground before he stopped. Goku stood where he was waiting for his opponent.  
  
The ground then began to shake, and pillars of light began to shoot up into the sky, as Vegita let out an ear-piercing scream. He shot out of the rocks and into the air. He shot forward at Goku with blinding fast speed.  
  
"I will not go down that easily Kakarotto," screamed Vegita, as he plummeted towards his opponent.  
  
As Vegita was about to slam into Goku; Goku sidestepped him and gave a rising knee strike to Vegita's chest plate, causing him to stop in mid air and his armor to crack under the blow. Goku then shot up above Vegita and delivered a roundhouse kick to Vegita's back, sending him crashing into the ground below him.  
  
The crater caved in deeper into the earth and Vegita was lying at the bottom.  
  
Goku quickly zanzoukened to Vegita, grabbed him by the leg and sent him flying through the air. Vegita sailed through the top edge of the crater and into the open sky.  
  
Goku then appeared above Vegita, and nailed him with a double axe handle blow that sent Vegita sailing towards the earth like a meteor. He crashed into a mountain, and caved it in half way.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the edge of the crater stood the sons of the two warriors. They were watching intently as the battle waged on.  
  
Goten turned to his friend. "Trunks," he said. "My dad is pounding your dad."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten. "I know," he said. "That level 3 form is way to strong for anyone to handle."  
  
"Isn't that good," asked Goten?  
  
A tear began to run down Trunks' cheek. "No," he said. "It's not good, because my dad will not give up until he beats your dad and that means this battle will not end until one of our daddy's dies."  
  
"Oh no," said Goten. "What should we do?"  
  
"I have to try and get between them, and stop them," said Trunks. He powered up to Super Saiyan, and following suit Goten did as well.  
  
"Wait, if you go in there like that they will clobber us," said Goten.  
  
Trunks looked at his friend and realized that he was right. "I know but I am at my strongest," he said. "Unless you have a better idea."  
  
"For once, I do," said Goten, he pointed both his hands to the right, and nodded to his Trunks.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Trunks. "Good idea."  
  
With simultaneous movement the duo, stretched their arms out, tiptoed away from each other and yelled  
  
"FUSHION," they yelled, and then brought their arms over their heads and leaned sideways until their fingertips touched. "HA."  
  
With a burst of light the two boys pulled together and a new form appeared and there stood Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Now we will deal with this," said Gotenks and he shot off towards the fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegita had gotten to his feet and lunged at Goku, unleashing a fury of punches and kicks. Goku dodged each attack with ease.  
  
Vegita flipped back 5 feet and fired a ki blast. Goku just sidestepped the beam and it flew into the nearby mountain range, destroying three more of the mountains. Goku then flew at Vegita unleashing his own fury of punches.  
  
Try as he might Vegita could not dodge or block any of the blows. Each blow went right through his armor and punctured his body. Vegita felt the blood flow to his mouth and he coughed and choked it out. Each blow jarred each and every one of his bones; he felt his body was on the verge of breaking and only his thought of losing kept him from succumbing to the blackness.  
  
Goku then jumped back, and Vegita collapsed against the ground.  
  
"Da-m-n yo-u," uttered Vegita, while lying face down in the mud. He would not give in to the one man that he swore to defeat.  
  
"My name is Vegita," whispered Vegita, as he lifted his head. "The prince of all Saiyans and rightful heir to the throne. I will not be beaten by a commoner."  
  
Goku just stood there, watching the man struggle after the pounding he just received.  
  
"Amazing," sighed Goku. "He took all that and is still awake. The stubborn fool I guess I'm going to have to put his lights out and drag him home." Goku put his hand forward and powered up a ki blast, just enough to knock Vegita out.  
  
"I am Prince Vegita," was all that Vegita muttered. He kept saying it over and over again to himself.  
  
"Sorry, buddy but you have caused us enough trouble for one night," said Goku.  
  
"I am Prince Vegita," said Vegita, as he slowly staggered to his feet.  
  
"Ok," said Goku. "You're going home right now." He shot the ball directly at Vegita, and it moved like a bullet.  
  
"I am Prince Vegita," said Vegita.  
  
"This should put you down for go-, huh," cried Goku. As a golden beam of energy shot out from behind him and landed in front of the Goku's beam. An arm shot out of the haze and deflected the beam into space.  
  
"What the hell," said Goku?  
  
The image of Gotenks appeared in the haze of energy and he stood there staring at Goku.  
  
"Trunks, Goten, why the hell did you do that," screamed Goku?  
  
"We can't let you end it like this," said Gotenks, who was now in his level 3 Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Why not," cried Goku? Gotenks walked up to the other level 3 Super Saiyan and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't you see," said Gotenks. "He will never give up this destructiveness of himself until he defeats you. If you drag him home in defeat he will never regain his true self, because his pride is still gone."  
  
"So then what do we do," asked Goku?  
  
"We have to talk to him," said Gotenks. "To make him see reason, and to show the error in his ways; and we can't do that if he is unconscious."  
  
"Look," said Goku. "I promised Bulma that I would get her husband home and that's what I am going to do now get out of the way."  
  
"I can't let you do that," said Gotenks. He put both his arms up to the sides to block Goku.  
  
"So now you are going to defend Vegita," said Goku.  
  
"Yes," said Gotenks. "We want to help him and that includes keeping you away from him."  
  
"Great," said Goku. "This is all I need."  
  
  
  
Vegita looked over his shoulder to see the arrival of Gotenks. Gotenks had saved him from defeat, and now was defending him from Goku.  
  
"Vegita," said a ghostly whisper.  
  
"Wha-," said Vegita, as he turned around to see the image of King Vegita. "Father."  
  
"Look at the mess your in now," said the king. "My son, defeated, AGAIN, by the commoner. Now your tainted heir to the throne saves you AGAIN. My you really know how to disgrace us. You loser"  
  
Vegita looked at his father with pure hatred. "I AM NOT A LOSER," yelled Vegita. The king was stunned by his son's retort.  
  
  
  
Goku and Gotenks both looked at Vegita who was screaming at air.  
  
"Now he's lost it," said Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Vegita straightened himself up. "Good," he said. "You have finally realized that for yourself. Now reach down inside yourself and pull out the true power that lies in the Vegita bloodline."  
  
Vegita felt a wave of determination pass through him at the thought of his father praising him. Vegita pushed the pain inside and dug deep down to the bottom of his soul, and at first he felt nothing, but then he caught the feeling of something like a barrier blocking something he had never felt before. It was an energy that he had never felt before and it was almost overwhelming to him to feel it there, and he new that it was meant for him.  
  
"I FEEL IT," yelled Vegita. "FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. I HAVE REACHED IT."  
  
"Now prove to me that you are the true King of the Saiyans, my son, rip that barrier apart and unleash your true power," said King Vegita, then he vanished into thin air.  
  
Vegita turned to the two warriors standing in front of him. His head was bent down looking at the ground  
  
  
  
"Dad are you okay," said Gotenks?  
  
"I am now, my dear boy," whispered Vegita. The rain suddenly stopped all around them. "I have finally achieved what I have wanted all my life. The true power that has been buried in my bloodline for centuries."  
  
"What does that mean," asked Goku?  
  
"It means," said Vegita, he looked up at the two warriors and narrowed his eyes. "You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Wha-," cried the two warriors.  
  
Vegita raised his fists to his chest. He grabbed a hold of his cracked armor. He opened his mouth and let out an ungodly yell, unleashing a wave of fire and energy in all directions.  
  
Vegita gripped his armor hard and then tore it off his body, shredding his last piece of his former weak self off him. With his armor gone his super saiyan aura turned from golden light to a dark, blood, red light.  
  
Goku and Gotenks struggled to stay as close as possible to Vegita. They raised their aura's to protect them from the energy.  
  
"Goku, what's going on," screamed Gotenks?  
  
"I don't know," yelled Goku.  
  
They both struggled to see through the onslaught of energy and fire, to what was going on below.  
  
They saw that Vegita's golden hair had grown longer, and fell down behind his back, and it had changed from a golden white, to a pure white. Vegita had also grown in size by about a foot.  
  
The energy of Vegita's aura began to close in on him, and began to morph his body. The lava from the earth rose up through the crater, in a controlled pillar and engulfed his entire body.  
  
"DAD, NOOOOOOOO," screamed Gotenks. He tried to move forward to help his father, but found Goku holding him back. "Let us go, we have to help him."  
  
"No, Gotenks," said Goku. "We can't do anything now."  
  
With that the pillar of lava collapsed into the hole in the crater and disappeared.  
  
All that remained was smoke and silence.  
  
"Dad," whispered Gotenks. He then split back into Trunks and Goten, their time was up for the moment.  
  
Trunks collapsed on the ground and tears began to form around his eyes. "My dad, he is dead."  
  
He slammed the ground really hard causing more cracks to form.  
  
Trunks, I-," said Goku.  
  
"What, you're sorry that you didn't help my dad," said Trunks.  
  
"No, I'm saying that your dad is not dead," said Goku.  
  
"Then, why can't I feel him," screamed Trunks?  
  
"Because, the man known as Prince Vegita is gone," echoed an unknown voice throughout the whole mountain range.  
  
  
  
All three warriors jumped away from the hole, as they felt an enormous force approach the surface of the crater.  
  
"Dad," said Goten. "What is that coming up the hole?"  
  
"We are about to find out," said Goten.  
  
As they looked at the hole, the sky above the saiyans went pitch black, and bolts of ki energy could be seen throughout the black clouds.  
  
Out of the whole, slowly rose a man. His body was covered in red armor of a saiyan warrior, all the way down to his boots. The man wore black cape all the way down his back; it blew in the wind to show the muscles that the warrior possessed were beyond anything that Goku had seen before.  
  
This warrior's face looked like Vegita, but it was not quite he. His hair was longer, that went down his back, and was the color white. His eyes were glowing a golden aura, and the cornea was a blood red. His skin was a dark beige.  
  
The man just hovered above the hole starring at the warriors.  
  
"Who are you," said Goten?  
  
"And what did you do to my dad," said Trunks.  
  
:"The one you knew as Prince Vegita is gone," said the warrior, his voice was like a whisper but it echoed across the whole range. The warrior's blood red aura floated up and surrounded him. "I have been cleansed of all impurities, all disgraces. The purity of our bloodline has allowed this power to grow inside of all Vegita's, to be passed on through all generations of Vegita's until they could be strong enough to handle this power, and this body at this very moment was the one that it was finally able to emerge in. My name is King Vegita I am the fully evolved form of a saiyan and I possess the strength of a thousand super saiyans."  
  
All the warriors stood there stunned by what King Vegita had said.  
  
"I am now the strongest warrior in the universe, and with that I pronounce myself ruler of this universe," said King Vegita. "All those who stand against me, will die at my hands." 


	10. Manipulated

10  
  
Manipulated  
  
  
  
High above the earth in Kame's lookout, stood two figures, they were standing over another figure that was lying down on the ground.  
  
One of these figures was carrying a large staff; this figure knelt down and placed his hand on the fallen figures chest.  
  
An eerie glow began to emit from the figure and envelope the two figures, the third figure just stood with his arms crossed. The energy grew stronger then flashed out and there was no light except those of the stars overhead.  
  
"How is he," said Piccolo, overlooking the healing process?  
  
"He took a pretty bad beating," said Dende. "Are you sure that Vegita did this? I mean I always thought that Gohan was stronger then him." Gohan was starting to come around.  
  
"I saw it myself," said Piccolo. "He beat the living hell out of this kid. I knew Goku and I should have trained with him some more to keep up his techniques and strength."  
  
"Still, Gohan should have been considerably stronger then Vegita," said Dende. "You are right something is wrong." Dende looked over in the direction at which the battle was going on.  
  
"Something has happened to Vegita," said Piccolo. With that said, a wave of power struck the minds of all three warriors.  
  
Gohan shot up like a jet. "Did you feel that," he said?  
  
"Yes," said Dende. "It's a new power but it is emanating from Vegita."  
  
All three figures walked towards the edge of the lookout and stared at the clouds covering the battleground.  
  
"Well there's something you don't see everyday," said Gohan. As they stared down at the pocket of blood red clouds mixed in with the sea of black. The other two watchers paid no attention to the comment.  
  
"What do you think it is," said Dende?  
  
"It's Vegita's energy," said Piccolo. "It's so powerful, that it's distorting the area around him."  
  
"Do you feel my dad," asked Gohan?  
  
"Yes," said Piccolo. "He has powered up to his level 3 form, but he is dwarfed by Vegita now."  
  
"This is not good," said Dende. "I sense a dark evil in the mind of Vegita. It's not the mind of Vegita, but of another being."  
  
"You mean that Vegita's personality has split," said Gohan.  
  
"No," said Piccolo. "It is not another personality, but more of another completely different being inside of Vegita's mind. It has taken control of him and unlocked all the power that is buried within him."  
  
"So," said Gohan. "What the hell do we do?"  
  
"We have to stop him," said Piccolo.  
  
"How," said Gohan?  
  
Dende shook his head as if an idea struck him. "I have a plan," he said. "Follow me to the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
With that the warriors turned from the ledge and headed towards the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad," screamed Goten, against the torrent of energy threatening to toss him away. "What do we do?"  
  
Goku stood calmly and silently against the storm. "Get out of here now," was all he said. Goku took off towards Vegita; he stopped a few feet in front of him. "Vegita, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Vegita looked at him and smiled; then he raised his glowing red arm and fired a quick ki blast at Goku, a little too quickly for even Goku to dodge. The energy slammed into him sending him flying into the wall.  
  
Goku struggled to gain control of his momentum, but the speed was too great. Just then two arms shot out of nowhere and grabbed Goku by the shoulders.  
  
"Trunks, Goten," cried Goku. "You have to leave now, I can't protect you from him."  
  
"Goku," said Trunks. "I can't leave him, he's my father."  
  
"He is not your father anymore," said Goten. "He's changed into a monster."  
  
"No," screamed Trunks over the wind. "He is still there, deep down inside of his soul. I can feel him."  
  
"Ok," said Goku reluctantly. "We will work together on this problem. You guys know what you have to do."  
  
"Yes," cried the boys. They both let go of Goku and struck the same pose as earlier. "FUSION," screamed the boys, and they were enveloped in a pure light. "HA."  
  
Gotenks appeared again, and he was also a level 3 Super Saiyan.  
  
"Lets do it," screamed Goku, and they both took off after Vegita.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I," screamed Vegita, as he looked around the blackness of where he was. The last thing he remembered is seeing his father and opening his true power inside of him, but something else came out with that power, something he had never felt before, a consciousness unlike his own.  
  
"Don't you know where you are," said a familiar voice? All of the sudden the room lit up and there sat Vegita's father on his throne. He was at the royal Saiyan palace on Vegita.  
  
"Father," said Vegita. "What is going on?"  
  
"The prophecy is being lived out," said King Vegita.  
  
"What prophecy," yelled Vegita? "Father what the fuck is going on with me?"  
  
"You are the chosen one," said King Vegita. "You were never told the prophecy of our people, because you were too young to understand before we were all destroyed." King Vegita's face shimmered a bit in the light.  
  
"Father," said Vegita. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," said the King.  
  
"So what happened to me," said Vegita? "Why am I no on Earth battling the other Saiyans?"  
  
"I brought you here for a purpose," said King Vegita. "You will see in time."  
  
"What happened to my power," said Vegita. "Why can't I feel it coursing through me?"  
  
"Because this is a dream," said another familiar voice. Vegita turned to see a smaller figure walk out of the shadows of one of the pillars.  
  
"Trunks," said Vegita.  
  
"No," said the purple haired figure. "I am not the true Trunks. I have just taken his image, to show you how easily that you have been manipulated."  
  
"What do you mean manipulated," said Vegita, his voice now full of anger?  
  
"I mean that I am not the only one to use images from your mind to manipulate you," said Trunks. The boy walked up to face Vegita. He was identical to Trunks, but Vegita knew that it wasn't his son.  
  
It then clicked in the back of his mind. Vegita quickly turned to face King Vegita. "YOU"RE NOT MY FATHER," screamed Vegita. 


	11. Soul Breaking

Finally I put a disclaimer in this story: I do not own any rights or privileges to the DBZ or any of its affiliates. This story is my own creation, but is based on the characters of the DBZ universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
Soul Breaking  
  
  
  
"He is not my father, and you are not my son?" said Vegita  
  
"No, we are not," said the mirror Trunks.  
  
"Then what the fuck is this all about?" said Vegita.  
  
"The prophecy," said King Vegita. King Vegita stood up from his throne and walked towards the other two figures. With each step King Vegita became more and more distorted.  
  
"What prophecy," shouted Vegita? "Why am I here, who are you, and what has this got to do with me."  
  
Trunks spoke first. " I am your ego, the essence inside your mind that guides your life. I am here as a guide to help you overcome him." Trunks pointed at the blurred image of King Vegita.  
  
Just then, King Vegita rematerialized as another figure dressed entirely in red. With white hair, and he had a remarkable resemblance to his father.  
  
"What are you?" yelled Vegita.  
  
"I am the essence of all saiyans. I am the alpha and omega of your species, the first and last. I am infinite. I AM THE FIRST VEGITA."  
  
"Wha-," stuttered Vegita. "You are the True Saiyan. The spirit that resides in all saiyans and from birth teaches them about the ways of combat."  
  
"So you have heard of me," said King Vegita. "I thought you were too young to even comprehend this sort of thing."  
  
"Nappa," said Vegita. "He told me about this stuff on my way too earth. So you are our perfect form." Vegita looked up and down the other warrior. "Why have you emerged in me?"  
  
"Because you are the one that was prophesized in your text," replied King Vegita. "The last of the Vegita's, will be born with strength unfounded in Saiyan warriors. He will travel the stars to search out challenges, and return stronger then ever."  
  
"They hit the nail on that one," said Trunks. "Look Vegita, I am here to save you from him. If I am to succeed you must not listen to him."  
  
"But I want to," said Vegita. "Why are we here? What are your plans?"  
  
"I am not totally complete," said King Vegita. "My power, strength, speed, and body are out. My technique is not. I need you and me to merge into one being and together we can rebuild what was taken from us."  
  
Vegita cupped a hand around his mouth, as he was seriously thinking over the offer. King Vegita stood with his arms crossed waiting for his response. Now it was Trunks' turn to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
Gotenks flew at Vegita like a missile, he then shot through his legs and out behind him. Vegita turned to block his attack, but Gotenks was gone, and replaced by it was Goku and he was throwing a hard right.  
  
Vegita shot back like 4 feet, but he still remained hovering, and barely phased by the blow.  
  
"Dad, that blow could destroy a mountain, but he barely flinched," cried Gotenks  
  
"I know something is wrong here," said Goku. "He should be fighting a lot harder then this. His power should have overwhelmed us by now."  
  
"You mean that he isn't even trying," said Gotenks. "I guess we aren't strong enough to really matter to him."  
  
"Well that that's a comforting thought," said Goku. "Unfortunately, it is my duty to protect this planet and its inhabitants, with my very life." Goku then charged up a ki attack. "KA-MEH-HA-MEH," he cried, as he knelt into his ki attack position and a huge ball of energy formed in his two hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAA." The beam shot at Vegita, who just looked at it and breathed hard.  
  
The wind from his breath sent the beam shooting straight up into space, it exploded above the clouds sending pillars of pure white light shooting across the landscape.  
  
:Um…..Goku," said Gotenks. "That was not a good thing to see happen."  
  
"No duh," said Goku. "We are in a lot of trouble, unless we think of something."  
  
Vegita powered up a ki blast of his own, and fired it off at Gotenks. Gotenks tried to dodge it but the energy was way too fast for him. It sent him sailing back into the wall knocking him apart. The young Goten and Trunks fell to the ground barely able to get up from their injuries.  
  
"Vegita, enough of this toying with us, just finish us off already," shouted Goku.  
  
"Not yet," said a voice that felt like a whisper in the air. "Not until you witness my total power."  
  
"You mean-" said Goku. "That there is more to this power."  
  
"Yes," said Vegita  
  
"This is a very bad thing, where is Buu when you really need him," said Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegita," said Trunks. "You can't be fooled by his offer, he is only using you to gain more power."  
  
"So," shouted Vegita. "My whole life I have searched to become the strongest warrior in the universe and now I have it in my grasp."  
  
"Vegita, this is not the power you want," shouted Trunks. "You will be his puppet, like you were to Freiza and the Majin."  
  
Vegita turned his back to Trunks. "What is there left for me in this world?" he whispered.  
  
"There is your family," said Trunks.  
  
"What family?" said Vegita.  
  
"Don't lie to me Vegita," said Trunks. "I am your ego I know what you know. You can't just stand there and tell me that you stopped loving your family."  
  
"If you know what I am thinking then you understand why I must do this," said Vegita.  
  
"No, Vegita," said Vegita. "I understand your frustration at your life and what has gone on in it, but I am here to guide you in the right direction, I want to show you that this is not the way to go."  
  
"Enough of this," said King Vegita. "Vegita come here and stand nest to me."  
  
Vegita walked up the steps to King Vegita's throne, and turned to face him. King Vegita put his arms on Vegita's shoulders; at first their auras began to merge together, but then their forms began to come together.  
  
Trunks ran up the steps and grabbed Vegita's arm. "Vegita, I have to stop you," he cried, and began to pull them apart.  
  
"Stop this, you annoying little pest," shouted King Vegita. He looked at Trunks and with a head nod; Trunks went flying across the room into one of the pillars and shattered like glass into thousands of pieces.  
  
"Trunks, NO," screamed Vegita.  
  
"It's too late for him, and for you," shouted King Vegita. "You are now mine, and finally this universe is mine. After eons of watching from a distance I get to wreak my havoc on these puny little creatures.  
  
"What have I done," said Vegita. "No, stop." It was too late for that as he was absorbed into the being of the true King Vegita.  
  
"At last," said Vegita. "Now to get rid of those puny Saiyans."  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL," screamed Goku. Vegita's aura exploded and his hair shot up into the air, and changed from white to pure gold. The aura sent out a tremendous amount of energy that Goku could not withstand. "VEGITA," he shouted. "Stop this before you rip the planet apart."  
  
"Stop, why I have merely just begun," cackled Vegita.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" shouted Goku.  
  
"I am not longer the Vegita you once knew," said Vegita. "I am the essence of all Vegita's that came together and merged into this fighter. I have worked hard to break the soul of this fighter so that I can take total control." He began to rise into the air above Goku. "Now that I am free after thousands of years I can finally take control of this universe. You are of little concern to me anymore now begone." Vegita flicked his wrist and a wave of energy shot at Goku, sending him careening into the rock wall and down deep inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry, you two the battle has turned really badly for us," shouted Dende. Piccolo and Gohan took off running to the edge of the lookout.  
  
They shot off into the air and back to the battle.  
  
"Do you think the training in the time room was worth it?" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Of course," shouted Piccolo. "You are three times stronger then you were before, and I am twice as strong. We were only in there for 5 weeks."  
  
"I know, we couldn't wait any longer feeling that power grow stronger and my dad going down hard," shouted Gohan. They were approaching the cloud barrier, and were slowly passing through it.  
  
"This plan had better work," said Piccolo.  
  
"It will," said Gohan. "But I am nervous, I have never fused before."  
  
"Don't be," said Piccolo. "You have to do it. Alone we don't stand a chance, together we stand a chance."  
  
They charged off into battle realizing that they were the last hope to defeat Vegita. 


	12. A New Plan - A New Warrior - Double Fusi...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything involved in it. This story is my own creation, based on the characters of the DBZ universe  
  
  
  
12  
  
IT'S NOT OVER YET- UNITED WE STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS DOUBLE FUSION - THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS  
  
  
  
The flowing red clouds circled high above the grinning smile on the face of the person that was once Vegita. His transformation had been complete and now there was no being on earth that was able to stop him. Not even Goku or his children.  
  
"What a nice little planet I have here," snickered Vegita. "I wonder how the natives will like living beneath my feet. I guess I had better find out."  
  
He slowly levitated higher off the ground. He was about a hundred feet above the ground when he just shot off faster then the speed of light.  
  
The ground was littered with craters and debris of the battles that raged for the past few hours. Within this rubble lay the bodies of Goten, Trunks, and Goku. They were barely alive and fading fast.  
  
Two flicks of light in the sky above the battleground. They slowly got closer to the battle and the images of Gohan and Piccolo appeared in these beams of energy.  
  
"Damn it," said Gohan. " We are too late."  
  
"Actually this is the best time to arrive," said Piccolo. "Our friends are still alive and Vegita is no where around to stop us from setting our plan into motion."  
  
'We have to hurry, my dad is really hurt, and he seems to be under the ground, so he probably doesn't have any air to breathe," shouted Gohan.  
  
"Okay," said Piccolo. "I will get the boys you get Goku."  
  
They both hit the ground running. Piccolo reached the boys who were both lying under a pile of rocks that had fallen on them when Vegita had reached his true power. Gohan dove hard into the ground and bore deep into the mountain rock before he could sense exactly where his dad was. Goku was nearly 600 feet underground when he found him.  
  
"Dad," shouted Gohan, with a great sense of joy that there was still hope for them. Gohan quickly grabbed his dad and turned around and fired a ki beam towards the surface. It incinerated the rocks, and Gohan followed quickly behind the beam, carrying the now wounded Goku.  
  
He breached the surface and flew over to where Piccolo had finish uncovering the boys and was getting the senzu beans that Dende had given them. Gohan placed his dad beside the other two.  
  
"Man, they got the crap kicked out of them," said Gohan. All three fighters were covered in blood. Goten's nose was busted up; One of Trunks' arms was bent the wrong way; but Goku was the worst off. He had several bones broken, his body was burned severely and chest was caved in.  
  
"This should get them back together," said Piccolo. He quickly gave each warrior a senzu bean. They all swallowed it, then they all shot up as if they had just woken out of bed.  
  
"Ah," said Goku. "Much better, I hate when I can't feel any thing below my nose."  
  
"Great," cried Gohan. "You guys are alright. Man what happened here."  
  
Goku quickly explained the situation, on what had happened. Gohan and Piccolo could barely keep their jaws from touching their shoes.  
  
"You mean, Vegita is stronger then Buu or even Vegito," said Gohan.  
  
"Yep," said Goku. He knelt his head and looked at the ground. "I have no idea, how to stop him."  
  
Piccolo and Gohan both looked at each other and smiled. "We do," they both said at the same time.  
  
"An idea," said Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" said Goten.  
  
"An all out assault," said Piccolo.  
  
"We tried that it didn't work," said Goku.  
  
"You all attacked as separate beings," said Gohan. "We want to attack him as one combined power."  
  
"You mean fusion," said Trunks.  
  
"We mean A DOUBLE FUSHION," said Piccolo. "So you want us all to fuse together," said Goku. "That is impossible."  
  
"No," said Gohan. "Dende taught us that, if done properly, three beings could merge together into one superior being. These three are Goten, you dad, and I."  
  
"If this works, will we be stronger then two Vegita's?" said Goku.  
  
"You will be close but not enough to destroy him," said Piccolo. "That's where me and Trunks come in."  
  
"What do we do?" said Trunks.  
  
"Me and you are going to enter Vegita's mind telepathically and force the evil presence out of him. While you guys have surpassed me in physical power, my mental power is far beyond any of you. My telekinetic and telepathic powers are unmatched on this planet. While he is distracted he should be vulnerable, and that could be the advantage we need to win this battle. If we can get Vegita to regain what he has lost then maybe we can cause him to reject the other being," said Piccolo.  
  
"This plan might work, together we can bring back our lost comrade," said Goku.  
  
"Let's begin then," said Gohan.  
  
  
  
"The fusion dance is a little different then the one that you were taught Goten. Goku since you are the strongest of all of us you will be in the center. Basically Goten you do what you did before when fusing with Trunks, but this time you will bring both arms together and touch dad's open hand not finger tips. I will do the same, and dad you will do this," explained Gohan.  
  
With flailing arms and hopping feet, Gohan looked like a bird more then a fighter. Until he stopped in mid flight, crossed his arms in an X- formation, with his hands flat. He then rotated his arms around and held them straight out to his sides at chest height.  
  
"Is that it?" said Goku  
  
"Yes that's it," said Gohan. "Unfortunately the power is very unstable so you guys will only remain in this form for around 15 - 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay then lets do it," said Goku. They got into their posses, Gohan and Goten began moving sideways with their arms out to the side and goku began to cross his arms.  
  
The ground began to shake with the amount of energy being released from there bodies. The wind picked up, causing Trunks and Piccolo to put up there arms in resistance. Then a shrill scream cut through the air with the words, "FUSION."  
  
A bright light shot up into the sky piercing the crimson sky, opening the starlight on the ground. In the middle of the light a being appeared, with lightening enveloping his whole body.  
  
"Whoa," said Trunks. "That's so cool."  
  
"What is your name?" asked Piccolo.  
  
The being powered down and face the two warriors. His orange gi and large hair almost mage him look like Goku, but he had the face of Gohan and Goten too. He spoke with each voice intertwined, "I am Gohken." 


	13. The Family Reunion

Disclaimer :I don't own DBZ.nor anything involved with DBZ. This story is my own Creation based on the characters of the DBZ  
  
  
  
13  
  
A Family Reunion  
  
Streaking across the mountaintops, with no effort of knocking off the tips, Vegita searched for the nearest inhabited city.  
  
"These humans it's hard to get a lock on them," thought Vegita. "They are pathetically weak, my breathing could tear a whole in them."  
  
With that said an energy spike hit his mind, and stopped him in mid air.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," said Vegita. "Something very powerful has come to Earth, I guess I had better go." He stopped in mid sentence. When another power level hit his mind. "Now that's even more interesting. A power, a small one, but somehow it is familiar, and it is close by; I had better go see who this is." Vegita made a sharp turn and took off through the mountains, until he found what he was looking for. An aircraft, of some kind, was moving through the mountains. There were three humans aboard, and one of them was with child, and the child had a power.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure they went this way?" said Bulma. Her mind a total wreck as she stared at the unending mountains.  
  
"Yes," said ChiChi. "I know Goku said these mountains, he just didn't say where they were here. Now relax and help me look like Videl is." Videl had tagged along on the trip, she had felt Gohan's fall in power and wanted to help any way she could.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma," said Videl. "Our boys are the strongest fighters in the universe no one can beat them."  
  
"That's right," said ChiChi. "My Goku and my boys can take Vegita. He is strong but there combined force will beat him."  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair. "I guess you're right," she said. "Its just I don't want to lose him again, and I, oh shit look out." With those words a ki blast tore through back end of the ship, shredding the engine and melting the servos. The ship began to go down.  
  
"Hang on," cried ChiChi. "I am going to try and crash land it."  
  
"We'll be killed," screamed Bulma.  
  
"If you have any better ideas I am all ears," shouted ChiChi. She tried to force the ship's nose up but it was in a steep dive.  
  
"Actually I do," said Videl. She grabbed the other two girls and kicked open the side door. "Hang on." She shot into the air with the two girls in her arms, the ship slammed into the ground just after that and exploded. The concussion knocked into Videl and she had trouble maintaining flight. All three of them hit the ground hard, and they all looked up to see the new Vegita standing over them.  
  
"Well, my love," said King Vegita. "Its great to see you again. How do you like my new look?" He hovered over her laughing.  
  
"Veg-it-a?" said Bulma. She lay there unable to move for the force coming from Vegita was crushing her. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Well I finally got out my true power that I was holding back," said Vegita. "It also seems you were holding back something from me. My second child, another taint in my bloodline; I've already gotten rid of one taint tonight. I might as well finish off the whole lot of you." He raised his hand in a ki blast stance.  
  
"Trunks," gasped Bulma. "You killed my only son. Our boy" She began to cry.  
  
"And now I will finish you," said Vegita.  
  
"Oh no you don't," cried ChiChi. She leapt in the air in an attacking stance to Vegita. "Bulma," screamed Videl, leaping up after ChiChi. "Run for it."  
  
Bulma slowly got up as Vegita's energy had weakened at the oncoming threat. She slowly crawled across the ground until she came to a steep slope. She looked back to see Vegita nod his head and send ChiChi flying over Bulma's head, a few seconds later Videl followed suit. They both crashed at the bottom of the slope. Bulma slid down the slope to find that both girls were out cold on the ground. They were barely alive but breathing. The tears went down Bulma's face.  
  
"Why?" she screamed at Vegita. "Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
Vegita landed in front of Bulma. "I cannot allow the Saiyan blood line to be impure. The Vegita you know is gone, buried under my conscious. I only retain his knowledge and memories. I am the true drive behind all Saiyans to succeed. I am an essence that exists in their pride of all Saiyan warriors. I absorb all their hatred and rage and with it gain power with hopes that one day I will be able to surface and reclaim the Saiyan throne," explained Vegita. "His fighting with Kakarotto, and his experience as a Majin warrior fueled me with enough power to emerge in his unconscious mind, and his actions tonight with a little manipulation on my part allowed me to finally surface and gain control of his body. Now I must seek to rebuild the Saiyan Empire as a pure and noble one."  
  
"How?" said Bulma. "There are no other pure Saiyans left. You and Goku are the only two."  
  
"No, there are more," said Vegita. "Others that have hidden in the fringe of the Galaxy in order to survive the cleansing of Freiza and Cold. I will go to them and together build an unstoppable empire." He closed his eyes and smiled for a second, then opened them to see his wife with her head hung low. "Now no more talk, time for you to die."  
  
"Vegita," said Bulma. "I love you, I always will."  
  
Vegita shook his head as if trying to shrug off some kind of interference in his mind. " Shut up," he said. A ball of energy formed in his hand. "Now, Diiiieeee."  
  
Just as he said that there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"What the?" said Vegita. He turned to see his son standing behind him, alive and well.  
  
"Hi, DAD," said Trunks. In his Super Saiyan form he looked really pissed off. With that he threw a punch that connected with Vegita's face. The punch threw Vegita's head back, he was more stunned at his clumsiness and inability to finish the job.  
  
"Trunks," screamed Bulma with tears of joy.  
  
"Ah Trunks," said Vegita. "I guess I get the chance to finish you off all at once." He brought his head back to face Trunks, only to discover that Trunks was not standing there but he was replaced by another new face. "Who are you?" said Vegita.  
  
"Your end," said the determined Gohken. With the speed of light he sent a spinning roundhouse kick into Vegita's midsection, sending him spiraling, bouncing, and crashing through the mountains. He went until he was almost out of sight.  
  
"Now," said Gohken. "Lets finish this Trunks."  
  
"Right," said Trunks. 


	14. The Last Stand

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ, but this story is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 The Last Stand  
  
By EZRyder  
  
  
  
Trunks landed on the cliff edge next to Piccolo over looking the new battleground that had just been created. A wicked wind blew across the valley that Vegita's impact had caused.  
  
"Where is he?" shouted Trunks over the wind. As he said that the rain began to fall harder then ever on this night. Trunks hugged his body, for he was freezing on this cliff top. "What's going on, why is the weather so screwed up?"  
  
"It's Vegita's energy," shouted Piccolo. "I can feel it rising below the ground its effecting the balance of nature, he will be breaking to the surface shortly. We must get ready." Piccolo sat in his cross-legged meditative pose and closed his eyes. Trunks came up beside him.  
  
"What do I do?" asked Trunks. Piccolo shifted in his position.  
  
"When I tell you put your hand on my shoulder," Piccolo replied. "I will use my power to project your essence into Vegita's mind, there you will try to separate the two minds in there." He gritted his teeth and paused for a moment, "Now get ready he will be here any second, and Trunks be careful."  
  
"Thank you, Mister Piccolo," said Trunks.  
  
They both waited in silence of the anticipation of Vegita's coming.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Gohken held in mid air over the canyon they had created.  
  
"Come on," he said to himself. He then opened his mouth and shouted, "I haven't got all day, Vegita."  
  
Then the flowing red haired warrior exploded out from underneath Gohken. Catching him in the gut and shooting him high into the air. Gohken shrugged off the attack and unleashed a large ki beam. Vegita quickly dodged the blast, and shot at Gohken. With an explosive crash both warriors unleashed a volley of punches and kicks, both warriors parried and dodged each blow, neither giving the advantage. The surrounding cliffs could not stand under the stress of the shockwaves that all the punches gave off. An avalanche shot towards the bottom of the valley, and headed straight at Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl. Trunks looked on with horror. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM," he screamed and powered up and shot into the valley. "Trunks, No," shouted Piccolo, but he let him go and concentrated on penetrating the strong mind of King Vegita.  
  
"Trunks," screamed Bulma. She tried to run but was frozen with fear and recognition that there was nowhere to go. Trunks shot hard and fast and he got ahead of the avalanche. He shot towards the ground and grabbed all three girls by their belts and shot back to the still stable cliff that Piccolo was on. "Oh that's my boy Trunks," said Bulma with tears running down her face as she hugged her oldest son. He was so strong but she would never let anything happen to him as long as she lived.  
  
High above the cliff, Vegita had grown annoyed at this fight and powered up considerably. He let out a booming scream, that caused his red aura to fluctuate and his white armored body flashed gold, and his long flowing hair shot up into the air and turned from blood red to pure gold. And his aura exploded into a golden light of a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Oh shit," said Gohken. He gritted his teeth and began to gather the anger and energy to transform into a Super Saiyan. He screamed and shouted but nothing happened. His aura was still a light blue and his hair still black. "What's wrong?" shouted Gohken. "I can't transform."  
  
Piccolo broke his meditation to shout. "Its Gohan," he shouted. "His Mystic energies are canceling out both Goku's and Goten's Super Saiyan powers."  
  
Gohken sweat dropped at what had become of him. "This is not good, but we still have the mystic energy maybe we can hold out." With that Vegita flew at him and clocked him in the face. This sent Gohken soaring into the mountains, collapsing all three of them before he stopped.  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked over at Trunks. "Trunks, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but," said Trunks. "Is there still a piece of my real father in that mind?"  
  
"Yes, there is," said Bulma. "I felt him when he came after us, he hesitated in trying to kill me as if struggling to get himself to do it. He's in there Trunks and he still loves us, but he needs our help to come back."  
  
"Alright," Trunks shouted. "I am going in. He placed his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, and automatically felt darkness and a pull of his essence from his body and into Vegita's. It was a like opening your eyes in the past. He was in a majestic old castle, in the throne room to be precise. With low lighting, and no windows, it made the room hard to navigate for the young Saiyan warrior. He stumbled around until his left foot caught a hold of a large mass sending him careening into the floor. Trunks looked over to what had tripped him, and his jaw dropped considerably. There lay an exact replica of Trunks, and he was unconscious.  
  
  
  
Gohken tried as hard as he might but couldn't dodge Vegita that easily. He had to reduce to blocking the blows, but Vegita's speed made that almost impossible and he was starting to land blows. Gohken was a bloody mess, but he pushed on trying to gain any advantage no matter what the cost. Vegita unleashed a flurry of small ki blasts. "Machine Gun attack," he screamed. Gohken threw a ki beam foreward as a shield, but the ki blasts cut through the beams like blades. Gohken was thrown back as his body was wracked with muscle tearing gashes from the beams. Vegita then shot around behind Gohken, and put his arm out in a flat- palmed gesture. "This was interesting but now you must be gone. BIG BANG ATTACK." A huge ki ball of energy pushed into Gohken's back and sending him forward, the beam shot him across the landscape for miles where it finally landed and annilhated 30 square miles of mountain.  
  
Emerging from the bottom of the crater were three individuals, all busted up, with cuts all over their bodies.  
  
"What happened?" asked a weary Goten.  
  
"We split," said Gohan as he got to his feet and looked up. "We are back to normal again." The other two got up and looked up as well.  
  
Vegita just stood high overhead and smiled at what he saw. "Oh what a glorious day, to eliminate all of my past rivals at one time," he shouted. His aura charged up high and he plummeted to the earth and to the trio in the pit.  
  
The three put up their arms to defend themselves, which was as futile as ever at this point, they were beaten and bloody, and as one they couldn't stand against Vegita.  
  
"Is this it?" shouted Goten.  
  
"I think so, my sons," shouted Goku. The spec that was Vegita grew very rapidly. "Don't be too disappointed, we put up a valiant fight, an enemy as strong as the fighting essence of the Saiyan race is not that easy to defeat." All three warriors clenched there eyes shut and awaited their doom.  
  
"Now die," shouted Vegita. He was on top of them when something struck him in the head and sent him crashing into the ground; he just lay there clutching his head.  
  
"There is something in my mind," screamed Vegita in agony. He tried over and over to get up, but failed to do so. He fell out of his Super Saiyan mode and was back to the red haired warrior.  
  
"Trunks, get the hell out of my head or I will tear you out," shouted Vegita to the wind. He stumbled around trying to get this force out of his mind.  
  
"All right, Trunks," yelled Goku. "Okay boys, we got to give him some help. So lets distract Vegita as much as we can." With that Goku unleashed his Super Saiyan 3 powers, his hair shot down his back and muscles ripped. Gohan let out a ear shrieking scream as his Mystic powers enveloped his body, raising his energy and buffing his body. Goten followed suit and powered to his highest level of Super Saiyan as he could go, which was at the edge of level 2. "Now, be careful," shouted Goku. "He may look weak but he is still a lot better then us. This is it boys, our last stand we fall back no farther." All three warriors launched themselves at Vegita. 


	15. Ascension

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ, but this is my story.  
  
A/N - Last Chapter yay. I hope you liked the story. I tried to incorporate most of the characters as I could. I love Vegita and I hope I portrayed him well in this story. Please read and review the whole story and let me know how it went. It was my first fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Ascension  
  
By EZRyder  
  
"What are you doing in here boy," shouted the flaming haired King? "I thought I destroyed you already."  
  
"I am here to stop you," shouted Trunks. He stood at the bottom of the podium of the throne room. Staring defiantly at his father. "You have to be stopped and since I can't beat you physically then I will mentally."  
  
The king smiled mockingly at the young hybrid. "How will you do that," he sneered?  
  
"I am going to separated you two and cast you out of my father forever," shouted a determined Trunks. "I know you can't wage a war inside and outside the body."  
  
With that King Vegita lifted his left arm and Prince Vegita appeared in his normal state beside him. He was unconscious and floating in mid-air. "Well here he is the last remaining bits of your former father. I will give him credit he has resisted my total control. A true Saiyan he is, that is why I chose him. If you want him come get him."  
  
"Good," said Trunks. He unleashed his aura and his golden light pierced the pitch black, his Super Saiyan energies surging throughout the whole room. Struggling against the energy was an awe struck King Vegita.  
  
"But, how," screamed the essence of the Saiyans. "This is not the physical plain, your powers are not suppose to apply here. Not even mine are that strong here."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I have a friend who may not be the strongest fighter in the universe but he is the smartest fighter, and he has transferred my energy into this plain. And now you are going down," screamed the glowing Trunks. With that he took off at the King.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is with this guy?" screamed Gohan. "He is barely acknowledging us." Gohan launched a ki beam attack. King Vegita just continued to struggle against the battle in his brain, ignoring the imminent threat.  
  
The beam collided with the King sending him crashing into the mountainside.  
  
"I think Trunks is succeeding," shouted Goku. "He is trying to separate the two Vegita's and this is really distracting his mind. We have to give Trunks all the help he can." With that Goku launched an all out assault on the king. His super saiyan 3 form charged fast and furiously at the crumbled king. A fury of punches and kicks were barely being blocked, then another set of hands jumped into the fray as Gohan was making an all out assault on the king as well. Goten also charged in and the three combined efforts were managing to land blows all over the kings body. The blood was pouring out of his mouth, his ribs crushed, his mind a daze Vegita was being beaten to death by his friends, in order to save his life.  
  
  
  
The battle inside Vegita's mind was intense, as Trunks was thoroughly pounding the essence of the Saiyan race to a bloody pulp; This evil that had consumed Vegita and fed off his violent aggression, and tried to kill him, his family, and all of his friends. This upset Trunks gravely, he was intent on finishing this being off and bringing his dad home.  
  
"Give me back my dad," screamed the golden Trunks. "I want him back now."  
  
A gasping voice of the king whispered, "Never." This only fueled Trunks desire to beat him some more. The king was beaten back further and further into the abyss that surrounded the throne room. An attack of this magnitude was releasing the grip that was holding Vegita unconscious.  
  
Vegita's eyelids began to stir as his mind was coming back to consciousness.  
  
"No," screamed the King. "I am so close to victory, you little brat." The king looked on in horror as Vegita awoke from his slumber. A look of anger crossed his face as he landed on the ground beside the throne that he was standing next to.  
  
"Oh yes," said the revived Prince Vegita. He stood tall beside his son. "And thanks to you I have learned something else for you." He gritted his teeth and exploded into an aura of pure gold as well. The two celestial super saiyans stared cold hard stares at the terrified king vegita "I have gained incredible power and knowledge thanks to you," smirked Vegita. "But now I must destroy you."  
  
  
  
"Hey I think we did it," said Goten. The three of the fighters ceased there assault and looked on as King Vegita slowly fell face first into the ground. Lying motionless as he began to morph.  
  
The body began to revert back to its original form. There lay the prince of the saiyans back in his original body. With spiky black hair, the original armor, black jump suit and the face of a friend.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Gohan. The others glanced over to Piccollo and the ladies standing on the cliff. Piccollo and Trunks were still in a meditative pose.  
  
"My guess is that King Vegita has drawn in all his remaining power to battle Trunks," said Goku. "We have done all that we can, it is all up to Trunks now."  
  
  
  
Prince Vegita just smiled at his opponent. "Son," he said. "I will finish this battle, go back and see if your mother is okay."  
  
Trunks just smiled and nodded. He turned and went away from the throne room to where he originally came in. "Oh, and Trunks," shouted Vegita. Trunks stopped and turned to his father. "Thanks," he said with a half smile.  
  
Trunks was elated with joy, he ran and ran until he disappeared into the wall and out of his fathers mind.  
  
Vegita turned back to his opponent. "Now to finish you off for good," said Vegita. He spread his arms out and opened his hands to gather energy.  
  
King Vegita just stood there staring at what was happening. "Be sensible Vegita," he said. "I can give you power that you have never felt before. Today was but a mere taste of what your potential is. Join with me and we will rule the galaxy."  
  
"I too have realized something," said Vegita. "I have been trying all my life to be the strongest being in the galaxy and today I was it, and you know what, I really didn't care that I was. I am a Saiyan, a prince to a dead species, and one of the top fighters in the galaxy. I also realized that I have a family, a son that is powerful, a wife that is bold, and now thanks to your interference I have another child coming. Today I defeated Kakarotto and that was what I lived to do, but he is just a man, a powerful man like me who only wants to be a great fighter, and that's what I am. My name is Vegita, I will never live in your servitude, in your lies, and I will never let you use my Pride again. NOW DISAPPEAR, FINAL FLASH." Vegita brought his arms together and unleashed a huge ki beam. Incinerating the essence of the saiyans in a torrent scream, and erasing the form of his father. His last link to the past severed in that beam. It was finally over.  
  
"I never want to see this place again, my home is earth and that is where I plan to stay," said Vegita to the silence that surrounded him. The whole room went black.  
  
Vegita blinked a few times to see that he was looking up to the sky. The sun had finally broken through the clouds and dawn had risen.  
  
"Oh Vegita," screamed Bulma as she hugged him.  
  
"Damn it women that hurts," shouted Vegita. "I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me." Bulma pulled back in fear but Vegita just gave her a look to know that he was still saving his pride and was glad to see her.  
  
"Well what do you know," said Vegita, as he looked around at all the bruised and beaten faces of his friends and family. "I finally wooped all your asses."  
  
"Dad," said Trunks looking mad at his father. "That's all you have to say after all we went through. You nearly kill us all and all you have to do is gloat." Trunks crossed his arms and turned his back on Vegita.  
  
Vegita walked up to Trunks and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Trunks. I am not ashamed that you are my son. I am proud of who you are and what you are becoming. You did an amazing job" Everyone around was shocked at what had occurred, Vegita had finally thanked someone, it was truly a first. Trunks turned and look up at his father. He hugged him and Vegita let him. Bulma came up to him and put her arms around him as well.  
  
"So, woman when were you going to tell me that you are with child," said Vegita. Everyone except ChiChi and Videl were shocked at this revelation. Bulma went beet red with embarrassment.  
  
"Bulma you are going to have another baby," said Goku. "That's great."  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan, as he put his arm around Videl.  
  
"A baby well isn't that nice, isn't it Gohan," said Videl with a note of hinting in her voice. Gohan went even darker red then Bulma. "Um, uh, ah, we'll talk about it later Videl," replied Gohan. Everyone burst out laughing at what happened.  
  
"Alright," said Piccollo. "It has been an interesting night but I must go back to the lookout." He rose into the air. "I will see you all again soon. Goodbye everyone." With that he shot out of sight.  
  
"Yeah we should go to," said Bulma, still hugging Vegita. "I am exhausted but happy that I have my man back. Trunks would you please carry me back."  
  
Trunks let go of his father and turned to pick up his mom. Vegita raised his hands and stopped him. "No need Trunks, I will carry your mom back," said Vegita. Now everyone was stunned by this unusual act of kindness.  
  
"Vegita," said Goku jokingly. "Are you going soft on me?"  
  
"I have not gone soft," Vegita spat back. "If you say that again I will beat you even worse then I did last night." Goku just shook his head.  
  
"Well the next time I will be possessed by the evil spirit of our ancestors," said Goku laughingly. Everyone laughed including Vegita. Vegita picked up his mate and everyone said his or her goodbyes.  
  
"Lets go home dad," said Trunks. "I want you to teach me to be a super saiyan 2."  
  
"That is the son I am proud of," said Vegita. They both took off into the air and shot of into the sunset.  
  
"Wow," said Goten. "What a night I am tired, but right now I am hungry." He started to rub his tummy as noises began to gurgle around in it.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Gohan.  
  
"Me too," shouted Goku. "Come on ChiChi lets go home and you can make breakfast with Videl."  
  
Both girls slapped their hands over their eyes. "Are they ever not hungry," said Videl.  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Yep, but only on rare occasions, but they especially get hungry after they have a sleepless night."  
  
All five of them shot into the air and headed for home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
